Little Cammie, Big Mayhem
by Krazykid500
Summary: Cammie is eight years old and is visiting the Gallagher Academy with her mum and dad to see her grandma. What chaos will little Cammie cause, and will she cope in a school full of teenage girls? Ally Carter owns. My summaries are rubbish, please give it a try!
1. Chapter 1

**Rachel POV**

"Can we go yet?" Cammie asked. I looked down at her little eight year old face. "Can we? Can we go yet mommy?" She asked again, still begging to leave already. We were going to the Gallagher Academy to see my mum and her grandmother.

"Yes Cam. We can, just as soon you find daddy." I said to her. She was halfway through a game of spy hide and seek with her and Matt, when she had got distracted by Gallagher and forgotten all about him.

"Cant we leave him here? He'll get bored soon and find us." She said looking deadly serious. I heard a small chuckle from the corner of the room as I spun looking for him, when I turned back to look for Cammie, she had gone too.

"Cameron Anne Morgan and Matthew Joseph Morgan! Get out here now!" I said with fake authority. I heard Cammie giggle as she said,

"You got to come find us Mummy!" I heard her little feet patter to a new hiding place, when I went to look, I couldn't see her.

"You know I can't find you. If you don't come out now, I'll go to Gallagher with out both of you!" I said half heartedly. I heard a small gasp.

"You wouldn't?" She asked,

"I would." I said heading for the door.

"Don't worry Cam, she's just bluffing. She wouldn't leave us, she loves us too much." I sighed and opened the door, I walked over to the car and turned on the engine expecting Cammie to come charging out the door, Matt in toe… but they never came. So I did the next best thing, I pulled off the drive, ready to drive to the end of the road and around the block just to scare her a little bit.

"Mummy wait!"

**Cammie POV**

I was stood in the corner behind mum when she walked out the door and into the car, I looked at dad who was crouched by the staircase, he shook his head as I went on my tippy toes to see out the window.

"She's driving off!" I screamed as I ran out the door full pelt, dad close behind, "Mummy wait!" I screamed slowly catching up with her car. Dad was behind also trying to keep up.

"Rachel! Stop!" Dad called as I pushed all the energy I hand into reaching the car.

"Mummy!" I called again, suddenly she stopped and I almost ran straight into the back of the car.

"So you are coming?" She asked smiling, and I knew she had us right where she wanted us.

()()()()()

I felt a soft hand shaking me awake in the back of the car as I opened my eyes and saw the mansion. It was my second time here, but this time, there are students! I unbuckled my seatbelt and charged at the gate.

"Hey Cammie!" Bubble gum guard said crouching down.

"Hello!" I said cheerfully, "I'm coming to see my grandma!" I said happily as mum and dad walked over with some bags.

"Are you? Well, I guess I should let you in then." He said smiling, giving me a hug and opening the gates. "Rachel, the students are in the dining room at the moment. Just thought I'd let you know." He said. Mum looked at dad and dad looked at me, and evil glint in his eye, I smiled back knowingly.

"Don't do what ever you two are planning. Please?" She asked. We looked at each other one last time and ran in.

"Right, so you go in first. Blend in and work your way towards the teachers table, you know the big one by the front?" I nodded excitedly at our plan. "Stay unseen, if nobody see's you, I'll buy you a giant cookie." He said,

"Cookie!" I said, just testing it. He nodded,

"I'll come in and when you see me come in, you can go up to the table and join them. We'll wing it from there on. Got it?" He asked,

"Got it!" I said, "But don't tell mummy!" I said putting my finger to my lips. He nodded and copied me. I slowly opened the door to the grand hall and saw all the girls talking and laughing in French. I smelt something tasty as I scanned the food bar and saw cookies. I walked up and grabbed the biggest chocolate cooking I could find.

"Drop the cookie!" I heard dad whisper through the small comms set he gave me. I smiled and took a bite, walking towards the stage where I sat in the corner and waited. I saw dad slip in a stick to the shadows. "Go on Cammie my little Chameleon." I saw a small smile on his face as I made my way onto the stage, sticking to the shadows. I found a small space between two teachers. Wait, not two teachers… Aunt Abby and Uncle Joe! I slide in between them still munching on my cookie. I was listening to their conversation when Abby asked,

"Hows my little squirt doing then mum?" Grandma smiled,

"Just like Matthew. Gets up to all sort of mischief." Grandma said smiling.

"Join in the conversation when your ready Cammie." Dad said through my ear.

"I bet she is just as gorgeous as Rachel though…" Joe said smirking. Since they were talking in French I was having fun translating it, that's why I chose then to join,

"Na, I'd say I look much better than mummy." I said smiling looking up at the astonished teachers.

"Cammie!" Abby said smiling, "How are you squirt?" She said, I smiled,

"Good thank you…" Then I saw the cake in the middle, "Mmmm…. Cake!" I said going on my tippy toes reaching for the cake.

"Cameron I told you to drop the cookie! Now drop that cake as well!" Dad said behind me.

"Sorry daddy." I said looking at my shoes as Abby slipped some cookie into my back pocket. I glanced up at her and she winked at me. Joe frowned at her as I gave him a hug.

"How are you Matt?" Joe said,

"Good thanks, not looking forward to the wrath of Rachel though!" He said smiling. Just as dad said that, the grand hall doors swung open and mum stormed through. Some of the students stopped eating and stared as she stopped short and stared at me and dad. I looked at her.

"You two!" She yelled running towards us,

"Run!" We both yelled and ran towards the door, as I was running I heard dad yelp, I turned around to see him dodging the flying food. I ran to him and grabbed his hand, pulling him away as I felt mums hand clasp around the back of my shirt.

"Help! I've been caught by the enemy agent!" I cried out as I saw Joe and Abby trying not to laugh as I slid out my shirt and ran in my vest and trousers, full speed towards the hall doors.

"Freeze!" We all stopped, I stopped by the now half opened door, dad stopped half ushering me out, mum stopped holding a melon aimed straight at us. "All of you, disarm and come here!" Mum dropped the melon and dad dropped the bagel and spaghetti. We made our way up towards the front where grandma was standing trying not to smile.

"Rachel, you will clean up the mess you have made in here, Matt stop putting Cammie up to no good, she does it enough already, Cammie, hand me the cookies." Grandma said. Mum and dad looked at me as I handed her a cookie. "And the rest." She said as I sighed, took a bite of one of them and handed them over to her. "Thank you, now what do you say?" She said,

"Sorry." We all mumbled. She smiled,

"Good, now go and get come food." She said as she sat down and mum, dad and I headed over to the food bar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Joe POV**

Cammie came and sat on my lap as Matt carried her plate of food… well… dessert mainly. She grabbed a spoon and tucked in, for a small kid, she sure eats a lot.

"Hey Cam, hows your fighting coming along?" I asked her, she looked at me with a big grin and chocolate on her nose,

"Good!" She said beaming up at me. Patricia looked a little disapproving of Cammies current manners.

"How about, after dinner, once you've cleaned up, we'll go to the barn and you can help me with the P&E lesson I'm covering?" I asked her she smiled and nodded her head vigorously.

"Are you sure about that Joe?" Rachel asked,

"Course I am. She is going to a brilliant spy when she's older. She's only eight and she has already successfully tailed Matt, a CIA legend, through the mall and she's had minimal training… if any!" I said smiling knowing my god daughter was going to be the top CIA spy ever.

"What about the baxters kids?" Abby asked,

"Sure she'll be good. But she'll most likely go MI6 wont she? She'll wanna be with her parents." I said as Cammie looked at me,

"Bex?" She asked, "Is Bex coming?" I shook my head,

"No Cam, Bex isn't coming." I saw the disappointment in her eyes and looked at Rachel who sighed and started playing with her food. Most the students had left as Cammie polished off her plate and looked around at every ones empty plates.

"Are you all finished?" She asked, everyone nodded as Cammie walked around the table, slowly piling the plates up in front of her. She then picked them up and turned towards the kitchen.

"Cam, here let me help you." Matt said,

"No thank you daddy. I'm a big girl now." She said as she marched off down the isle and into the kitchen. I heard a smash and Cammies voice muttering something about the sides should be lower.

"I should go check on her." Matt said,

"Na, I'll do it." I said as stood up heading towards the kitchen, in side, I saw Cammie sitting on the side next to the chef who was laughing at Cammie as she tried a mix in his bowl and added some things she found on the side. She picked up the spoon and held it out for him to taste.

"Mmmm, that's brilliant Cam. Good to see you don't have the Cameron cooking skills." He said laughing. Cam smiled as she turned off the taps and started to wash up.

"Hey Cammie, let me help you with that." I said as I picked up a dish cloth and started to dry what she was washing up as the Chef put the utensils away.

"Uncle Joe." She started eyeing me.

"Little Cammie…" I replied eyeing her back,

"Do you have Cove Ops tomorrow?" She asked looking at me, I nodded slowly, "Can I help?" She asked,

"Cam, we're going on a mission, I cant let you go out on your own." I said as she tutted,

"You need to stop underestimating me. Dad can come, then they could tail us, or we tail them and they need to find us or something." She said rambling on about al these mission scenarios now whirling around her head. She was right; I did need to stop underestimating her.

"Okay, you and you dad can come tomorrow. I will explain the mission to your dad." I said she grinned at me and scooped bubbled into her hand, blowing them at me. I blew them back and soon we were in a water fight.

"Joseph!" A deep voice called from the door, I froze, as did Cammie. We turned to see Matt, "What have I told you about having fun with out me!" He said getting a handful of bubbles and blowing them at Cammie. She let out a shrill laugh as we carried on.

()()()()()()

**Cammie POV**

Mummy gave me a bath after my water fight with daddy and Joe, then she pulled out a crop top and shorts for me and I slipped them on along with my trainers.

"By mummy!" I called as I met dad outside the door and we went off running around the school grounds. We ran ten miles. Not my best, but deffinatly my fastest. I walked up to the P&E barn and saw uncle Joe.

"Hey Joey!" I called as he walked over and picked me up.

"Hey Cam. I wanna see your moves." He said smiling. I smiled at him,

"Did mummy tell you I can first in my national invitational gymnastics competition?" I asked looking at him, he shook his head,

"No, I don't believe she did. Can I see your routines?" He asked, I nodded, he walked to the storage cupboard and got out the high bars, the beam and the vault. By this point some girls had gathered around the watch. I wasn't to keen on the attention, but I'm a spy, so I hid how I felt.

I sat on the floor as Uncle Joe plugged in his ipod and I found my sound track. Getting into position I started my routine. Its started pretty basic with some forward rolls and cartwheels, then it goes into somersaults and back handsprings, then the hardest move any eight year old has ever done. I did a triple back handspring, straight back with a perfect landing. All the girls started cheering as Joe looked pretty impressed. I finished and walked up to him.

"Do you have any spare chalk and hand guards?" I asked as he pulled out my old hand guards and some chalk the girls use. I went up to the bars and started doing my routine, three giants, straddle over, kip to handstand straddle through, giant, single back tuck with a perfect landing. Joe smiled.

"Can I not do beam and vault please?" I asked. He nodded,

"Please? Just the beam?" I girl called out. I sighed as mounted the beam, as I completed my routine. The girls looked at me, took in my size and height.

"Uncle Joe" I called, he crouched down so he was my height, "Can I fight one of the girls?" I whispered to him.

"Why do you want to do that?" He asked,

"I haven't been able to fight any one at home." I said giving him my puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. But be careful and don't put any one in the infirmary!" He said

"How can she put any one in the infirmary, she's what… six?" A snobby looking girl commented.

"You." I said pointing at her. I heard the barn doors open and saw mum and dad walk in, "A, I am eight, nine in two days. B, I could easily have you in the infirmary." I said. Dad sighed,

"Don't do anything stupid Cameron." He warned, but I knew he only meant it half heartedly.

The girl stood up and she towered over me by about two foot. I looked her up and down. Joe blew his whistled and we started to circle each other. I could tell she favoured her right leg but her punch was best on her left hand. I could also tell she had a bad knee injury, making it harder for her to move.

"Go Katie!" One of the girls yelled and she made the first punch. How ever before she knew what was going on, she was on the floor, pinned.

"I wouldn't be rude any more unless you can sleep with one eye open." I growled at her before standing up and looking at Joe,

"Is there any more cake?"

**Please review! Had one brilliant review so far and aiming to get more **


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel POV

"Is there any more cake?" Cammie asked Joe as Katie picked herself up off the floor and walked away, red with embarrassment.

"I think you've had enough cake Cammie." Joe said, "How about you go play on some of the equipment while I talk to your dad and finish off this class?" Joe said. Cammie nodded and walked over to me,

"Mummy," She asked,

"Cammie." I replied as she sat next to me

"Can Bex come over?" She asked. I knew this would come up after Joe mentioned the Baxters.

"I'll see Cammie. I'll talk to grandma and see what she says." I replied. She smiled happily as I looked at Joe and Matt discussing something.

Matt POV

"Joe, I cant do the mission. Its too dangerous for me to go it alone, and what about Cammie? If anything goes wrong, she'll grow up with out me." I said as Joe leaned against the door.

"I'm sorry Matt. I tried everything I could. The director doesn't trust me and says if we want to end the circle, you have to do it." I sighed weighing my options.

"I'm ringing the director." I said pulling out my cell, I saw Joe walk over to the window and sigh, putting his head in his hands as the phone rang.

"Director." His voice boomed down my phone.

"I am not doing the mission!" I said getting straight to the point.

" Matthew, I'm sorry, I am not having Joe follow you into the circle, what if he is still part of them. He could stitch you up." The director said, his voice softening.

"Listen, I don't want to do this mission alone. I don't want Cammie growing up with out a father. I wont do it." I said.

"Matt, theres something I haven't been telling you." He said, I stayed silent, waiting, "Goodes son, Zachary. He started talking. Saying all kinds of stuff. I want you to talk to him, maybe get Cammie to talk to him, he might tell her if he trusts her." The director finished.

"Okay. I'm taking Cammie to the circus tomorrow for her birthday. I cant go on her birthday, so how about the day after?" I negotiated.

"That's fine. Tell Cammie happy birthday." He said as he shut off his phone. I looked at Joe.

"The boy. Zach. He started talking. He want me to use Cammie to get information out of him." I told Joe.

"You still doing the mission?" Joe asked as I nodded, "Why don't you take Abby?" Joe said,

"Abby will kill me. She'll have my head for even considering it." I said, sighing I sat down.

"I will see what Zach tells us, then I will decide." I said.

Cammie POV

I ran to my nans office and knocked. I opened the door and walked in,

"Grandma, can Bex come over?" I asked,

"When do you want her over honey?" She said as I sat on her leather couch,

"For my birthday?" I asked, "It would be great fun, please?" She asked,

"Im not so sure, when you two are together, you cause so much chaos…" I pulled out my puppy dog eyes as she sighed, "Yes, Bex can come over. Only for a week and if her parents can come with her." She said.

"Thank you!" I screamed hugging her and running out the office and straight into Joe,

"Whats made you so happy?" He asked holding my shoulders,

"Bex is coming! Bex is coming!" I shouted jumping up and down. Joe paled a little as he said,

"Oh… that's nice…" He stared at the wall for a while,

"Joe?" I asked still jumping,

"Whens she coming?" He asked,

"For my birthday!" I chirped up at him. He sighed and walked the other direction as I ploughed on through the hall still yelling.

Rachel POV

"Hey, Abe…" I heard him telling Bex to be quiet as he put the phone back to his ear.

"Hey Rachel, how are you?" He asked,

"I'm good, um… Cammie has asked if Bex would like to come to Gallagher for her birthday… but on my mums request, you two have to come." I said waiting for the reply.

"Rebecca! Stop swining from that! Your going to hurt yourself!" I heard him yell as I laughed imagining Bex dangling from the light shade. "Yes she would love too." He said as we said our good byes and I went to look for my daughter.

()()()()

_Next day_

Matt POV

I held Cammies hand as we snuck out of the school and towards the bus stop. We got on the bus as Cammie stopped and pointed,

"Look, its Joe and the girls! Can we help them?" She asked,

"No Cammie, I'm taking you for your supprise." I said as she froze and looked at me.

"Supprise?" She asked I nodded, "What is it?" She asked,

"Ah, now then… I cant tell you that or it wouldn't be a supprise any more." I said as she pulled out her puppy dog eyes. "We're going to the circus!" I said, expecting cheering and clapping, but instead got met by serious blue eyes as Cammie turned around to me and said,

"I'm too old for the circus." She looked me dead in the eye but I saw her pupil dilate and knew she was excited,

"That's funny." I said leaning closer to her, "Because I'm not."

**Come on people, lets get some reviews coming here yeah?**


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel POV

It was really starting to bug me. Joe wouldn't tell me where Matt and Cammie had gone. All I knew was that they had gone out. I saw them walking up Highway 10 as I walked out to the gates.

"Where have you two been?" I asked deadly serious with them, I saw Cammie struggling to chew something as she replied,

"Out." I rolled my eyes,

"Yes I can see that, but where out?" I asked looking at Matt who was looking sheepishly at the floor.

"Just out." He replied as they dashed past me trying to conceal the large buck of Candy floss, hidden under Matts shirt.

Cammie POV

_Her birthday_

I woke up at six and went into my parents room. I snuck into the bed between them as I laid there, staring at them.

"Cammie, stop staring at us." Mum said rolling over and going back to sleep.

"But its my birthday…" I said as though they had forgotten,

"Then you should still be in bed now your older. Please Cammie?" Dad said. I pulled on the tears as I cried,

"I get it. You two don't love me enough to wake up and give me my presents. I bet you forgot and don't even have my present." I knew they had my present, I had seen it under the bed. "I'll just go to my room then. If you don't want to see me. Have your sleep!" I said running out the door and shutting it loudly behind me. I heard dad sigh as they got up,

"Cammie!" He called as they opened the door. "Cammie wait!" He said as I stepped out the shadows,

"Now your up, that means I can open my presents!" I said smiling, grabbing their hands and pulling them towards Joes room. I saw mum scowl at dad as we made our way down the corridor.

"Uncle Joe, can you open the door please?" I asked sweetly as I stood outside the door.

"No. Its too early." He said simply.

"Please?" I said again.

"No. And that's final." He said,

"Fine!" I said as I pulled a hair pin out of my hair and picked the lock on his door, running towards him and jumping on him.

"Presents." I said simply. He sat up and looked at mum,

"Wow Rachel, you're a stunner in the morning." He said smiling as mum glared and slouched in his chair.

"Watch it Joe, or you'll be sleeping with one eye open." Dad laughed as I got my present from Joe and opened it to see the latest signed edition on _Covert Operations: The cover behind the cover_

"Thank you!" I said hugging him as he got up to get changed.

"We'll be in the office opening the rest of her presents when your ready." Dad said as we ran to the office.

()()()()()()

Inside the office, there was three presents on the desk as I walked over and looked at them.

"What one you going to open first Cam?" Grandma asked me as I picked up the one nearest and read it,

"Squirt, have a brill time." I smiled as I pulled away the ribbon and found a chemistry set. Not just any chemistry set, but one to make poisons and antidotes.

"Glad you like 'em squirt." I turned to see Abby in the door way.

"Aunt Abby!" I yelled hugging her.

"Abby!" Mum said, "You brought her a poisons and antidotes set!" Mum growled as Abby backed away,

"At least its got antidotes…" Abby said,

"She is nine! This said not for under fourteen year olds!" Mum snapped as Abby smiled,

"Well, this families always has been rules optional." She said as she ducked mums punch.

"Girls!" Nan snapped as they stopped. I pulled open the next present from Nan and saw a box. Opening it I saw a saddle. "I thought you might need it." She said. I gave her a confused look, I didn't have a horse yet. I rode my cousins horse Jerry at my grandparents ranch. Mum and dad would never let me get a horse.

"But I don't have a horse…" I said, then she smiled and eyed the window, I looked and outside was a horse.

"Grandma!" I yelled hugging her, "I love it!" I opened the last box from mum and dad and inside saw a riding hat and boots.

"Your old ones were worn out." Mum said as I put them on, then at the very bottom of the box, I saw the book.

_Covert Operations: Series seven_ I opened it up and found it signed, but one of the greatest spies in the world. Jeffrey Bankwell. I smiled as I opened it up and read the first line. Then I remembered the horse outside on the field. Putting the book back, I ran outside.

"What you going to name him?" Nan said as dad tacked up my new horse and I climbed on.

"I don't know. Bex can help me choose a name when she gets here." I said smiling proudly at my new horse. Joe untied the rope holding him to the post.

"Shoot." He said smiling as I rode of around the school grounds. As I rode past the gate, I saw a black limo pulling up and the Baxters getting out the back.

"Bex!" I yelled, she ran through the gate and strokes my horse.

"Cammie, your horse is lovely. What you going to call him?" She asked, getting on the back,

"I don't know. We need to think of a name." I said smiling.

"Cammie, wheres your mum and dad?" She asked,

"Round the back." I said as me and Bex went riding round the corner.

"I think we should give him the Gallagher tour." Bex said smiling, I smiled back as she jumped off and opened the front doors and we rode into the school. Girls stopped and stared as we rode my new horse through the halls.

"Cameron Morgan! Rebecca Baxter! Take that horse outside now!" Patricia was standing at the top of the stairs yelling.

"We were only giving him the Gallagher tour!" I said defensively as Abby stood next to her grinning,

"Classic. Nice one Cammie!" She said smiling as Patricia shot her a look,

"Maybe we should call your horse. Patricia or Buckingham?" Bex said grinning.

"Buckingham. There you go." I said.

"Cameron, take that horse outside now!" Patricia said again.

"Okay, walk on Buckingham, walk on." I said clicking my teeth encouraging my horse to walk,

"Excuse me?" She said from the stairs, I looked at her innocently,

"What?" I said as Bex bit back a laugh, "I named the horse after you. Buckingham. I thought you'd be happy?" I said genuinely hurt she didn't like it. Abby let out a shrill laugh as she turned, her eyes watering from laughing so much.

"No, Cammie, its lovely, honestly, but please, don't ride in the school." She said, I nodded as Bex whispered,

"I dare you to jump the desk" and when your with bex, saying no isn't really an option. I sighed as I turned Buckingham around and galloped up to the desk, jumping over it. I heard Patricia say some colourful words in Turkish as I replied to her,

"Its rude to curse in front of company." I replied in italian,

"And I am company, am I not?" Bex asked to me in french, we burst out laughing as we rode out the school.

**Bit of a filer, but please please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Abby POV

"Rachel, your daughter is a legend!" I said as I found her, Matt and Joe in the office.

"Why?" Matt asked as Rachel looked at me curiously,

"Her and Bex just tried giving the horse the Gallagher tour." Rachel sighed and headed for the door, "Stop Rach, this is the best bit… They got caught by Buckingham who told them to get the horse out, guess what they called the horse?" I said half laughing,

"They didn't…" Rachel said as Joe and Matt sniggered. I nodded. "They named the horse after Patricia?!" She said, I could tell she wasn't sure whether to laugh or be annoyed… eventually she laughed as she walked out the door, her laughter echoing around the hall.

Rachel POV

"Cameron Morgan!" I yelled as the two small girls I saw in front of me stopped.

"Yes mummy" She said turning very slowly and looking at me innocently,

"I'm going to go wait over there…" Bex said as she pointed behind me and started to walk off. I grabbed the collar of her shirt and pulled her back,

"Not so fast Rebbecca. You two are old enough to know not to ride in the school." I scolded as they looked at the floor, "And Rebecca, please don't encourage Cammie to break school rules, she does that enough with out your help." I said smiling slightly as the girls nodded.

"Sorry." They both mumbled as I smiled at them.

"Its okay. Just don't do it again. And Cammie your dad wants to see you." I said walking away.

Cammie POV

I walked to the office where my dad was and went in. Bex had gone to find her parents.

"Cammie, how to feel like coming out with me tomorrow?" He asked as I sat in his chair.

"Where?" I asked as he sat on the edge of the table, I sensed Joe standing behind me as I looked between them.

" To see a friend of ours. A boy your age called Zach." Joe said crouching in front of me. "And we would be really happy if you could help us out and play with him." Joe continued as I smiled,

"Is this to help you two on a mission?" I asked leaning forward and looking Joe in the eyes,

"Yes it is." Dad admitted,

"What do you want me to do?" I asked,

"We need to see if you can find out some information. Get him to tell you as much as you can with out blowing your cover." Dad said as I smiled up at him.

"Okay."

()()()()()()()()()()

_Next Day_

_Matt POV_

"Cammie are you ready yet?" I called down the hall to her room. I heard a smash and was about to run to her room when she came out her room looking innocent.

"Ready daddy." She said grabbing my hand and pulling me away as I looked back I saw Bex running from Cammies room with a very expensive looking vase in her hands.

"Cammie what did you two brake?" I asked her as we got to the car,

"Nothing Daddy." She said opening my door and half shoving me in before running around to her side and climbing in herself. Joe ran around the corner and up to the car, he opened the door and looked at Cammie.

"Excuse me young lady but you seem to be in my seat." He said sarcastically, she peered up at him as she replied,

"You snooze you loose, excuse me." She said pushing him back slightly and shutting the door. And that is how Joseph Solomon came to be sat in the back of my car. Sulking.

()()()()()

"We're here Cammie." I said shaking the sleeping child. "Cammie?" I said again,

"I swear this child is a world class sleeper." Joe said as he scooped her up from the front seat and pulled something out his back pocket. Cake. He waved it under her nose and her eyes shot open. Taking the cake she ate it happily before replying

"Thank you Joey." And walked towards the door. Inside we flashed our IDs and walked through to the room where they kept the boy. He was drawing on the floor as Cammie gave me the thumbs up, smiled at me before I bent down to her hight and we rubbed noses. Our silent sign for ready good luck. She turned and pushed open the door walking in.

Cammie POV

I pushed open the door and walked in.

"Hello." I said walking over to the boy laying on his stomach drawing. He didn't reply so I sat next to him. "I'm Cammie. Who are you?" I tried again. He looked at me and studied me up and down before going back to his drawing. "May I join?" I said politely as he pushed over some paper and a pot of pencils. And that's how we sat for a good fifteen minutes before he spoke.

"Im Zach. Zach Goode." He replied still looking at his paper.

"Hi." I said. "Do you live here?" I asked looking around the light blue room at the bed and the TV. He nodded,

"Yeah, they wont let me leave so I have lessons in here." He said as I spotted the sink next to a door which I guessed was the rest room.

"Why wont they let you out?" I asked as he sat up and looked at me,

"Because my Mummys a bad person." He said with out flinching at all.

"Whys your mummy a bad person?" I asked as I leant on my elbows.

"She just is. Now stop sticking your nose into my business!" he yelled. It didn't bother me but I knew how to get what I wanted. I brought on the tears and snivelled a bit. He turned around to look at me as I let the tears fall down my face. He just stared at me, blankly.

"I want to go home now." I said as I stood and started for the door, timing him in my head. As my hand rested on the door knob he said,

"Cammie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. Please don't go." I turned and looked at him, "I get lonely in here, it would be nice to be able to play with someone for a while." I smiled and wiped away my tears as I walked over to his bed and sat on the end.

Zach POV

I heard Cammie sniff and I turned to see her crying. I didn't mean to yell, I honestly hadn't. But old habbits die hard. I stared at her not sure what to do. I knew someone was watching us through the mirror but I didn't know who.

"I want to go home now." She said, standing and walking to the door.

"Cammie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you, please don't go." I confessed as she turned to me, "I get lonely in here and it would be nice to play with someone for a while." I said as she smiled, wiped away her tears and walked over, sitting next to me on the end of my bed.

"My mummys a bad person because she works for bad people." I started, looking at the floor as I did. Cammie shifted on the bed to sit cross legged as she stared intently at me.

"What do they do?" She asked quietly.

"They kill people." I replied looking at her. Expecting her to look scared or frightened.

"But you don't have to be like her you know." She said smiling at me.

"I know. I don't want to be. Especially after what she last told me." Cammie looked at me like I was just another human, where as Joe or any other person would have whipped out a microphone or a notepad, but Cammie just listened.

"What did she say?" She asked gently,

"She said they had some one they needed to get rid of. Someone close to taking them down." I started, not sure how to tell her this.

"Who?" She asked,

"A man named Matthew Morgan." Her eyes showed panic for a split second before it disappeared again, "And they said they thought he might have been using his daughter to help him, they were going to the circus so he could do a dead drop, and that she would be with him so he didn't look out of place… they think she knows the names…" I said, her eyes were blank.

"Why?" She asked quietly.

"Because they cant risk the circle being taken down. They cant risk those names ever being told. They'd kill to keep it a secret." I said,

"What they going to do to the girl?" She asked as I looked at her,

"She's our age I think, so I don't know. Probably try and convert her into a circle member." I said not expecting what I heard next.

"No. I wont go." I looked at her.

"You the one they want aren't you?" I asked, she nodded,

"Please Zach, help me and tell me everything you know about the circle. Help my dad to take them down. Please?" Tears were threatening to spill and I had a feeling these ones were real.

"Okay." I said, as I spilt every secret about the circle I knew.

MATT POV

Cammie came out crying. "Here kiddo, have some tea?" I said, she nodded and drank some. Enough to erase the information she heard about the circle wanting us dead. I didn't want my baby girl growing up knowing she was wanted dead by people she didn't even know. She sobbed into my shirt as she fell asleep. Zach was peering through the window with pity in his eyes as I smiled at him and he disappeared. When Cammies breathing evened out and I knew she was asleep I looked at the director as he said.

"I'm so sorry Matthew."


	6. Chapter 6

Matt POV

I picked Cammie up, her head resting on my shoulder as Joe said.

"Matt doesn't have to go. I'll go instead." He insisted to the director. "Theres more risk of Matt getting killed than me. I should go!" He continued as the director looked at me more.

"I'm sorry Matt." And I knew I was going on a suicide mission. But I didn't care. As long as it keeps my family and friends safe. I'll do anything.

"I guess I have no choie." I said.

"We could abandon the mission now. Don't go, stay." Joe said,

"Its too late Joe, we know to much. If I don't go, they'll keep hunting me and Cammie down until we are both dead. At least if I go, we stand a chance of stopping them." I said stroking Cammies hair.

"But if you go MIA of KIA, Cammies going to loose her father. You'll never get to see her grow up or get to threaten her first boyfriend, or any of that stuff." Joe said looking at me with sorrow.

"I know. That's why if anything goes wrong, you have to promise me that you will look after Cammie like she is your own. And look after Rachel. I don't want them hurt, keep them safe for me. That's the reason your Cammies god father, because I know I can trust you." I said. As Joe nodded.

"I will Joe. I'll look after them both. I'll treat Cammie like my own. But your going to come back. I know you, and I know you will." I looked at him, I knew he was trying to make himself believe those words. Trying to make himself believe I wasn't going on a suicide mission.

"We both know the slim chances of that." I said as we headed to the car in silence.

Rachel POV

Joe and Matt pulled up in the Car and Joe got Cammie out the back.

"How'd it go?" I asked as they shuffled past me. "Don't ignore me, how did it go?" I snapped, they turned and looked at me,

"We gave Cammie some memory modification tea. She will only faintly remember Zach. But only slightly, he'll be like a figment of her imagination." Joe said bluntly. I knew there was something they weren't telling me.

"What aren't you two telling me?" I asked softer this time.

"I have a mission to go on. We don't know how long it will be until I get back." I knew what mission he was talking about. He was talking about the mission them too started to end the Circle.

"Abby!" I yelled at my sister who was heading down the stairs, "Take Cammie and put her in bed. I have something to discuss with these two." I said passing Cammie to Abby and dragging Joe and Matt to our room to discuss it.

()()()()()

Matt was attempting to pack his suitcase and I was adamant he wasn't going. Every time he put a bit of clothing in his suitcase, I took it out again.

"You are not going Matthew!" I yelled at him,

"I am going Rachel!" He yelled back putting in more clothes as I pulled them out again. "This could save Cammie and you. It could make Cammie have a better life." He continued,

"What? Knowing her dad went on a suicide mission and got himself killed. You are NOT going!" I yelled, he slapped my hands away as I went to pull more stuff out.

"Rachel stop it. I am going."

"Matthew, get it into that thick skull of yours. You are not going! That is final!" I screamed at him, grabbing the entire suitcase and throwing it out the window, smashing the glass as it went.

"What did you do that for?" Matt said running to the window. But I couldn't answer. I slid down the wall and put my head in my hands as I let the tears fall. I heard Matt walk over,

"I'll come back." He said

"You don't get it do you?" I said to him, fresh tears falling down my face, "I cant loose you. I cant let Cammie grow up with out her father. I know what its like to loose a dad and I wont let her go through that." I said as a look of realisation swept over his face.

"But if I don't go, me and Cammie will be on the run for the rest of our lives. We'll both be hunted by the circle. At least this way we have the upper hand." He said.

"Promise me you will come back." I said,

"I cant make promises I'm not sure I can keep. But I promise I will try my best to come back as soon as I can." Matt said kissing me and giving me a hug. Joe handed him a suitcase he had packed as me and Matt walked to the Car.

"Daddy!" We heard Cammie screaming "I want Daddy! Get off me!" We could hear Cammie straining to get out of someones hold. We ran up the stairs to see Cammie trying to run to us and Abby trying to hold her back.

"Squirt!" Abby yelled, "Let go of the pole!"

"No! I want to see daddy!" She screamed. Matt walked around the corner and Abby let her run to him.

"Hey my little chameleon." He said as she buried her face in his shoulder,

"Don't go please. I want you to stay here with me and mummy." She sobbed. I felt the tears roll down my cheeks at how distraught my daughter was seeing him going away. She had never been this bad before. Joe put an arm around my shoulder.

Cammie POV

"Hey Cammie, I promise I will try my best to get back as soon as I can. Okay?" He said to me, but I didn't want him to try his best to get back, I didn't want him to leave. I wanted him to stay.

"Please stay." I said a tear rolling down my cheek. I could see some of the older girls discreetly trying to see what was going on.

"Aw baby… this mission is really important. This mission will keep you and your mummy safe and out of harms way." He said wrapping me in a hug he whispered in my ear, "If you ever feel lonely, go to my room and go into the bottom draw. Theres something in there to cheer you up." He said as I pulled away and looked him in the eye.

"I love you daddy." I said as he let a tear roll down his cheek,

"I love you too my little chameleon." We rubbed out noses together then he walked away.

**Three Months Later**

Rachel POV

"I'm sorry Rachel, he's missed five call ins. We have to send in a team to see that he's okay, and you can't be part of that team." The director said to me

"I don't care what you say. I am going if you like it or not!" I sternly told him.

"And what if that team gets into trouble, how would Cammie feel loosing both her mother and her father." He said. I froze,

"Matt is not missing! He isn't dead either! He is delayed!" I half screamed at him.

"We will let you know an update as soon as we have one Rachel. I promise," He said,

"I don't trust you and your promises anymore!" I screamed at him as he walked away. I fell to the floor and cried as Abby wrapped her arms around me and hugged me.

**1 month later**

Rachel POV

"Honey I am so sorry." Mom said to me as the Director stood in the door way.

"Rachel, its definite, he never made it to the safe house. He just disappeared. We have to declare him MIA." The director said walking forward,

"The only thing you need to do is send out more search parties and find my husband!" I screamed at him.

"I'm sorry Rachel, there is nothing more to do."

Cammie POV

"Cammie, your mom wants to see you in her office." Abby said, grabbing my hand we walked upstairs. Mums eyes were red.

"Whats wrong?" I ask sitting next to her.

"Cammie, I'm afraid…" mom couldn't continue so Joe spun me around to look at him,

"Cameron, your dad isn't going to come home for a long time." Joe said to me. I felt my head spin as I said,

"What do you mean he isn't going to come home for a long time? He is coming home right?" I asked desperately. Feeling my eyes swell with tears

"That's the thing, Cam. We don't know if he will ever come home." He said softly as I just looked at him. Blankly.

"Liar." I said quietly, I knew I couldn't let them see me cry so I turned it into anger. "Your lying to me Joe! Daddy wouldn't leave me!" I said louder this time. He wiped a tear and held my shoulders,

"I know this is hard for you Cammie. But we are trying our…" I cut him off,

"You're a liar! Your all Liars! My dad is coming home! Stop lying to me!" I screamed as I ran out the room, sweeping the desk clear of its things before storming into the corridor. Students stared at me as I went along smashing things and hitting things,

"Cameron!" I heard my mothers voice call. I picked up an expensive vase and looked at her, "Don't you dare." The entire corridor went still as I dropped it saying,

"Oops!" I putting my hand to my mouth. I continued down the corridor smashing things as I heard feet coming up behind me. I turned to see Joe walking closer. "Go away you liar!" I screamed as I ran. Girls dodged out our way supprised to see a nine year old girl ransacking the school with Joseph Solomon giving chase.

"Cammie, please. Stop." He yelled. I yanked on a book case as it came crashing down and I started a domino effect on the cabinets in the corridor. "Cammie, we can talk about this. I know how you feel!" He said. I froze. I spun around to face him. My mother, Abby and my grandmother as well as some members of staff were walking slowly up to Joe. Girls stood cowering in the corridor as I exploded.

"Know how I feel?" I screamed, "You don't know how I feel. Not even close! You're a liar!" I screamed,

"Cammie we're not lieing," Abby said stepping closer. I stepped back.

"Your all liars. My dad wouldn't leave me. He'd come back. Your all just great big liars who can lie in fifteen different languages!" I screamed. I saw Bex in the corner of my eye,

"Cammie." She said, I look at her,

"You going to say the same. He isn't going to come back Bex? Are you going to lie to me as well?" I said to her. She shook her head as she walked forward.

"Nobody is lying to you Cammie. Your trying to convince your self hes going to come back." She said grabbing my hand. I tried to push her away but Joe was kneeling down beside her,

"Cammie. I promise you, we will do everything we can to get your dad back. I promise you." He said,

"Your not lying?" I replied feeling my eyes beginning to fill with tears.

"I wish I was." He replied as I dropped into his lap, snuggling into his shoulder as I cried. I felt my mum and Abby join us as we all sat there in a pile in the middle of the Gallagher Academy and cried. Because he really wasn't coming home.

**Emotional chapter. Come on people, please review. I love reading what people say about my story **


	7. Chapter 7

Joe POV

"Cammie, do you want to help with cove ops today?" Silence "I'll let you mess around with them?" Silence "Cammie look…" I sat down next to the silent nine year old drawing. As I sat down she ignored me, "Cammie, please don't do this. Your father wouldn't want this…" I said as she slammed her art book shut, stood up scrapping her chair backwards as she walked moodily out of the library.

"Don't feel bad Joe." Abby said placing a hand on my shoulder as she walked around me and sat in the seat Cammie just vacated. "She's just like him. Give her a chance to deal with it in her own way." She said,

"What if she doesn't? What if she does what Rachels doing and goes into hibernation?" I say as Abby gives a half laugh. Rachel had been cooped up in her room for about three days now looking over old photographs and videos of them as a family.

"She will, trust me. But I have an idea of how to help her." She said with a sly smile.

"What?" I asked,

"That boy, Zach. You said they got on well?" I nodded, "Bring him here for a while and see if she will talk to him." Abby suggested. It was a very good suggestion.

"Okay." I said.

()()()()(*)()()

Cammie POV

I was sitting in my room drawing when I heard a knock. I ignored it but the person let themselves in anyway. I ignored them. I wasn't going to talk to anybody. If I do I might cry. Especially since Bex had to go home.

"Cammie?" I heard a boys voice say. I looked in the mirror on my desk and saw Zach standing behind me. I ignored him. "I'm sorry, about what happened to your dad. I felt like you did when they took me away from my mum." He said, and I suddenly started to wonder if talking to him could help.

"Than tell me." I said, "Tell me how I feel." He sat down next to me,

"You feel empty and confused, not sure what to do. And I know you're only ignoring everyone because you don't want to cry. I did that." He said, I motioned for him to go on, "You feel like nothing is going to be the same and that everybody is always going to pity you about him." He said. I looked at the floor. He knew exactly how I was feeling.

"What did you do… to make it go away?" I asked, my voice catching as I spoke,

"I tried to move on. To forget. I still remember all the good times we had together, like my mum taking me to the park or when we went on adventure weekends." He said, "I also spoke to people and let them try to help me." He said.

"So you think I should move on? Forget about my dad?" I asked, almost shocked at this idea,

"No, I think you should move on and don't think about him every day. Tell you what might help. Tomorrow, me and you can help Joe on his Cove Ops mission if he lets us." He said. I looked at him.

"Both of us?" I asked, He blushed slightly,

"Yeah, unless you don't want me there of course." He said making funny hand geustures.

"No… I think it would be nice to have you there. Thank you." I said smiling. I leaned forward and gave him a hug.

"Do you wanna play a game of spy go hide and go seek?" He asked, I nodded,

"Yeah, but can you hang on for a minute. I need to go speak to my mum." I said standing and walking out the door.

Rachel POV

I heard a light knock on the door and the sound of Cammie trying to open it.

"Mummy can you let me in please?" She asked. I looked a mess as I replied,

"No Cammie. Can you leave me alone please?" I asked, I heard her sigh and the sound of someone picking the lock on my door. Cammie wandered in and looked at all the photos of Matt and us and then the video of us at Disney Land.

"Its alright you know." She said, I looked at her as she climbed onto my bed and looked at the top I was wearing. It was Matts. "It's okay to miss him and to be upset. But we need to move on. We can't keep being like this, daddy wouldn't have wanted it." She said. I smiled knowing she was right. I put my hand on her head as I smiled,

"You know what? I think your right." I said pulling her into a hug.

"Er… no offense mommy, but you may wanna have a shower before you leave your room…" She said smiling as she walked out. So I took my nine year old daughters advice and got ready to leave.


	8. Chapter 8

Joe POV

I was in my office when I heard the scream. I froze and listened as another scream echoed down the corridor. It was Cammie. I stood up and ran to where the screams where coming from, I bumped into a frantic Rachel on the way as we both ran to Cammie.

"Cammie!" Rachel yelled as we heard a crash, we ran around the corner and skidded to a halt. Zach was chasing Cammie around the corridor trying to catch her as she ducked and dived and shouldered a book case making another vase wobble. Steadying it I laughed.

"What are you two doing?" I asked as Rachel picked up the broken cup that had fallen from the side.

"Playing go hide and spy seek" Cammie said smiling, "Want to play?" She looked up at me as Zach lunged at her.

"Got you!" He said as she spun on him,

"No way! That wasn't fair!" She yelled as he laughed.

"Joe please may Zach and I help you with the Cove Ops mission?" She asked, I glanced at Rachel and nodded.

"But you two will have to go around with me okay?" I said Cammie whooped

"The three pavement artists together!" Cammie cheered,

"I don't think I'm a pavement artist Cammie." I said as she ran off after Zach.

"Your taking her on a Covert Operations Mission?" Rachel said looking at me sternly, I looked at my wrist,

"Is that the time? I have to go…" I said sprinting around the corner.

"Joseph Solomon! Get back here! Your not even wearing a watch!" She yelled giving chase. I ran into a class room and leant against the door, I heard some one clear their throat and turned to see a class of sophomores watching me, amused.

"Ah, Madam Dabney, just checking how your lesson is…"

"Joseph Solomon you open this door or I kick it down!" Rachel screamed from the other side. I looked around and saw the vent, just big enough for me to get into.

"Sophie, Grace and Tori, do me a favour and hold the door? I'll give you extra credit?" They stood up and took my place as I yanked off the vent cover and hoisted myself into it, pulling it shut behind me. The girls moved out the way just as the door came crashing down and Rachel stormed in.

"Where is he?!" She screamed, Dabney looked at her,

"Whats the matter Rachel?"

"He is taking Cammie on a mission tomorrow, after everything these last few months and he does this!" Rachel screams storming out the room. Once she's left I drop down and thank them before walking out the room. As I leave I start to walk to my left just as a certain annoyed mother flung herself at me, I dodged and ran in the other direction letting out a string of curse words. I saw the girls from the class we just interrupted laugh as they saw my sprint past with Rachel in tow.

"Stop!" A small voice yelled, we froze and turned to see Zach standing there, "This is no way to solve your problems. Violence solves nothing!" Zach said as he quoted exactly what I said to him when we first had him come to the head quarters.

"Sorry." We mumbled quietly.

"Now shake hands, and deal with it like grown ups!" He said walking away. I laughed.

"Heres the deal, you can take Cammie on this mission if you have her swallow a tracker, put her on comms and for pities sake, don't loose her." Rachel said, I nodded,

"You know its hard not to loose Cammie, but I will try my best. I said as we shook hands and hugged.

**Sorry its so short but I am mega tireed. If I get over fifteen reviews I will upload the next chapter by Wednesday.**


	9. Chapter 9

CPOV

Zach and I were in the subs playing around with some of the disguises, most were too big for our nine year old bodies, but it was funny watching Zach dressed in size 10 dress shoes, and a suit (with a tux!) that was drowning him. I was wearing a long glitterly dress with a long brown wig on and had attempted putting on my own makeup. Zach held out a hand for me,

"My lady" he said as I smiled and took his hand, "May I have this dance?" I laughed as he hit play on the stereo and the hokey pokey started playing,

"You put your left foot in, your left foot out. In out in out shake it all about! You do the hokey pokey and you turn around, that's what its all about!" We sang as we danced inside the disguise cupboard. Suddenly the door swung open and Joe stood there looking amused.

"You two having fun?" He asked, we nodded, "Stand still" He said pulling out a camera and taking a picture of us, now lets go get you two cleaned up ready for this mission." He said as he took both our hands and lead us out of the cupboard careful as I wobbled in the two inch heels I had on which were way to big for me.

"Rachel!" Joe called when we walked out of the elevator. I say walked, Joe carried me and Zach trudged beside us trying his best not to slip whilst clinging onto Joes hand for dear life.

"Rachels busy Joe, can I help…" Aunt Abby said running around the corner, she stopped and took in what me and Zach were wearing, "However, she will probably want to see how you dressed her nine year old daughter…" Abby said laughing, leading us around the corner,

"Joey didn't dress me. I dressed me!" I said pointing at my chest, proud with my outfit I have dressed myself in,

"And how wonderful you look too squirt." Abby said laughing. She knocked on the door of an office and mum pulled the door open,

"Joe, what have you done to her?!" Mum half yelled at him,

"Joey didn't dress me! I dressed me!" I half yelled back at her, annoyed that nobody thought I could dress myself into something this nice.

"And you look wonderful Cam, we need to get you cleaned if you are going on this mission with Joe." Mum said taking me off him. "Abby can you clean up Cam, Joe clean up Zach, and I will deal with your cove ops class for the moment." Mum said holding me at arms length over to Abby.

Rachel POV

Handing Cammie over to Abby, I started towards the foyer where Joes class would soon be. As I walked past Patricia she said,

"Rachel I thought you were a bit old to have make up on your shirt!" I looked down and saw half of Cams make up had rubbed onto my white shirt.

"It wasn't me. Cammie and Zach got into the disguise cupboard and… well…" I said as she laughed and walked off. I pulled out a tissue from my pocket and started dabbing at the make up on my blouse.

"Are you okay Mrs Morgan?" I looked up to see Joes class.

"Yes. Joe has gone to clean up Zach and Cammie since they had a bit of fun in the disguise closet," I said as a few girls laughed, "However, you lot are to walk into Roseville and get started, Joe will be there soon with his two accomplices. Your mission is to get Joe and the two others out, before they spot you."

"But Joe will easily get us out!" One of the girls said,

"Ah, but Joe isn't getting you out, the other two are." I said as they all looked confused and started their walk to Roseville. Ten minutes later, Joe walked down the stairs with Zach and Cammie who both look pristine after being cleaned up, Cammies cheeks were red from the scrubbing and her hair was shiny since it had been washed. Zach no longer had dirt on his face and his hair too was shiny.

"Joe, I sent your girls into town. They will be looking for you and 'two accomplices'. They don't know its these two." I said pointing at Zach and Cammie, "They will be trying to get you three out before these two spot them." I said as handed Joe, Zach and Cammie comms.

**Will upload the mission soon **


	10. Chapter 10

JPOV

I pulled on the brown wig and the glasses as we left the school, before driving in a car reserved for missions like this.

"Joey, when we get there can we have ice-cream?" Zach asked me,

"Cake!" Cammie interjected, "We want cake!" She said again, a huge grin spread over her face.

"Maybe, and don't call me Joe. For this mission you two are my children so call me dad." I said gently, they were a bit young to understand how it all worked, I saw Cammies face fall as she mumbled,

"But I don't want you to be my daddy." She said slouching on the chair behind her, Zach sat next to her,

"He's only going to be your daddy until we find your daddy!" Zach persisted, "I promise, we we're all grown up like Joe, we will go on a mission and find you daddy if the grown ups don't find him first!" Zach said as Cammie glanced at him,

"You promise?" she asked as Zach nodded, putting a hand on his heart and said,

"Cross my heart and hope to die," he started jabbing fingers towards his eyes, "stick a needle in my eye!" He said, dead serious as Cammie smiled and they linked pinkies,

"Pinkie promise!" They both said at the same time and hugged.

"Guys, we're almost there, pick a name now." I said thinking I may as well let them have some fun,

"I want to be called James! Like James Bond!" Zach said as I smiled at nodded,

"Okay Mr Bond, what about you Camster?" I asked Cam as she thought about it long and hard,

"I want to be called…" She looked out the window, "Fern" She said finally and I didn't question her.

"Okay Fern and James, I'm going to pull the car up, if you spot the girls, tell me, discreetly. If they see you your out, if you find them their out. Got it?" I asked,

"Got it dude!" They both said as I laughed. Getting out the car I held onto their hands,

"Daddy can we get some ice-cream now?" Zach asked,

"Lets find an ice-cream van first" I said noting there wasn't one around,

"Ohh! Clothes!" Cam yelled dragging me over to a shop where there were a pair of light blue jeans with light pink pumps to match, "Can I get them Daddy!" She asked,

"Maybe later Fern…" Then she did the unthinkable, she pulled out the puppy dog eyes, I leant down beside her, "Tell you what, if you do really well in your test, I'll take you shopping!" I said as a grin spread across her face,

"a-hey! What do I get?!" Zach asked tugging on my coat,

"What do you want?" I asked him ,

"Ice cream!" He yelled I sighed, "Other than ice-cream, if you pass your test, what do you want?" I asked, he thought about it for a while,

"Superman comics." He said and crossed his arms, proving that was his final decision. I was really starting to warm to him. Around the corner the sound of the ice-cream truck sounded,

"Ice Cream!" They yelled, dragging me around the corner. Fifteen minutes later we were sat by the fountain talking.

"You know, I really like those blue vans with the black leather coat." Cammie said looking over at Christie, the sixth person for Cammie to pull out, I watched her in the reflection as I saw her glance around and head back to the school. I high fived Cammie who smiled at me,

"Well done" I said,

"Two times five" Zach said, it sounded like a question, but indicated that a student was five metres away and two meters to the right of us.

"That was the last student" I heard Abby say through Comms.

"Well done!" I said smiling, "100%" They started cheering then Cammie went quiet looking ahead of her, "Whats wrong?" I asked her as she started off into the distance,

"Daddy!" She screamed, running towards an unknown person, a few girls from school looked over as I ran to catch Cammie, my wig flying off in the process, "Dad! Come Back!" She screamed again, girls started to follow us when they realised who I was,

"Cammie!" I yelled,

"Cammie its not him!" Zach called behind me, I heard girls yelling orders at each other as some split off to catch her from the front whilst others went in other directions in case of a quick direction change.

"Daddy! Please come back!" She screamed, hurdling a table no civilian could jump, dodging people and running, full sprint towards who she thought was her dad. "DADDY!" She screamed, a few people looked at us as we ignored them and chased the sprinting ten year old,

"Cammie, its not him, its not him Cammie!" Zach said, obviously seeing what I couldn't but was distressing Cam. "Come here Cammie, its not him!" Suddenly a girl shot in front, grabbing Cammie as she sprinted the other way, slowing so we could catch up.

"Nice job Christie" I said as we wrestled a screaming Cammie trying to get her to calm down,

"Daddy! Help me please?!" She screamed, tears streaming down her face, "DADDY! HELP ME!" She screamed again,

"Calm down cammie, please, your okay!" I said cradling her in my lap whilst she screamed and fought, trying to get away,

"IM SORRY! PLEASE COME BACK! DADDY!" she continued to scream,

"Joe" Hannah handed me a napotine patch as I put it on Cammie back under her shirt,

"Thank you." I said picking Cammie up, "Can you do me a favour, over at Forever 21, there is an outfit in the window Cammie wanted, heres $30 can you get it for her and get Zach his spiderman comics please?" She nodded, "Take Zach with you, he'll show you what she wanted and the comics he wanted, thank you." I said as she smiled and her, Zach and a few other girls walked over to the store acting as if Zach was their little brother.

(()((_)()()

"RACHEL!" Abby yelled when I walked in with Cammie in my arms, "what happened?" she asked me as I walked up the stairs with Cammie in my arms, as Rachel skidded around the door,

"Joe! What on earth happened?!" I handed Cammie to her,

"She thought she could see matt and got hysterical, we had to knock her out with a napotine patch after we chased her half way through Roseville." I said peeling the patch off her back,

"Thank you" Rachel said hugging me, as I followed her into her office. Half an hour later Hannah knocked on the door,

Rachel POV

"For you" She said to me handing me the bags and Zach.

"Thank you" I said as she smiled and walked off with her friends. Zach wandered in and sat on the floor,

"He was there you know" He said staring at Cammie, "I saw him."

"Saw who?" Abby said kneeling beside him,

"Matt, her dad. He was there, just watching, observing us." He said again, face blank, "Then Cammie saw him and he walked away, but no matter how fast we ran, he was always faster, when Joe had Cammie in his arms, he stood and watched, a tear fell down his face and he said to tell you thank you." Zach said all in one breathe. I wiped a tear from my face,

"He was there, you saw him?" I asked, he nodded,

"So did Cammie." He said, still staring blankly at my daughter, "He's watching over you, all of you." Zach said, before his eyes started to droop, "He said thank you, and… and that he loves you all…" he finished as he fell back into Abbys arms, fast asleep.

"Did you see him Joe? Did you see Matt?" Joe shook his head as I ran out the room, refusing to believe that Zach and Cammie had seen his spirit. Running down the corridors I found Christie,

"Christie!" I yelled as she turned, "When you all chased Cammie, did you see who she was following?" I asked, she shook her head,

"No, sorry headmistress." She said as I smiled, thanked her and ran to the next person, Hannah,

"Did you see who Cammie was chasing?" I half screamed at her, she shook her head as I punched the wall and stormed back into my office. He cant be dead. Can he?

**Review and I update quicker!**


	11. Chapter 11

CPOV

I woke up in my grandmas office with my head on mums lap, she was stroking my hair singing softly,

_Close your eyes, and go to sleep_

_Dream of things all fluffy and sweet_

_Close your eyes and go to sleep_

_Search your dreams for a thing to keep_

It was the song my dad used to sing to me when I couldn't sleep or had a bad dream,

"_theres an angel in the sky, with a diamond for an eye, over you he shall watch, right up there in the sky_" I sang with her. She looked at me,

"You alright Kiddo?" She asked me as I looked up at her, I nodded, "You scared us." She said stroking my hair still,

"I'm sorry. I thought I could see him. I wanted it to be him so bad…" I felt the tears filling my eyes, "He cant really be gone can he mom? He's coming back right?" I asked sitting up as she wiped my tears as they filled her eyes,

"To be honest kiddo… I don't know if he will." Then we knew it was real, that this wasn't just a bad dream that could be cured by waking up or singing the song, we knew this was real, this was a part of a spies life. And he may just not ever come home. We looked each other in the eye, daring the other to cry first.

"I really miss him mommy" I said hugging her, letting my tears fall, as she hugged me back and said, "I do too kiddo" and we sat there, curled up on the sofa in her office crying.

"Tell you what kiddo, we'll have a memorial at school for him, and plant a tree in his memory. You get to pick where we plant it." She said, I looked at her,

"I want to plant it here" I said,

"Are you sure?" She asked, I nodded,

"Yeah, we can come and visit it every year, and when I come to Gallagher, I can see it everyday… and we can always take holidays here and that." I said smiling,

"Only if your sure, and we can get one for the ranch if you like?" She said, I smiled and nodded,

"Thank you" I said to her as we hugged more.

"Oh, Hannah brought this for you" She said handing me a pink bag with something in it. I took it off her and looked inside, there were the jeans and the shoes I wanted, and a top which I hadn't asked for, I pulled it out,

"This is wonderful!" I said looking at the top in my hands, it was pale pink with a moustache on the front saying _'I moustache you a question, but I'll shave it for later…' _ "Mom, can I put it on and wear it to dinner?" I asked her, she smiled and nodded,

"Yes you can" She said, I ran into the bathroom and changed walking out like a catwalk model, swinging my hips, face blank, swinging my arms at the side, posing it at the end before letting out my unmistakeable laugh.

"You know if you don't make it as a spy, you could definitely make it as a model" Mom said as I looked at her,

"Whats a model?" I asked,

"It's a person who showcases clothes, like those people on posters and in magazines" She said. I thought about it,

"Can I do some modelling?" I asked her, "I'm not officially a spy yet…" I said, as mum smiled,

"We'll see, now go scrub up fro dinner" She said pushing me towards he door.

RPOV

Once Cammie had left the room I looked on the internet for some model agencies in America and put Cammie on their lists, one had a casting this weekend for a catalogue so I sent them some images of Cammie taken at our family photoshoot about three

months ago.

"Bingo" I said once it was all sent, the good thing about being a spy is being able to hack things, meaning Cammie would definitely get the job. A few minutes later my cell rang (it's a special one that works in the school).

"Hello"

_Hello, I'm Cathy and I'm calling regarding your daughter Cammie?_

"Yes?" I replied

_Well I've just looked through her pictures and she is perfect for the job, we'd like to have her for the catalogue_

"That's amazing! When do you want her?" I asked, grabbing a pen,

_This weekend at 10, in Boston. Is that okay? _She asked me

"Yes that's fine, see you there" I said cutting my phone off and walking to the hall. When I got in Cammie was standing by Hannah showing off her clothes and thanking her, then when she saw me she ran up.

"Mommy can I have cake?" she asked I looked at her,

"If you wear a napkin so you don't ruin your new clothes" I said as she nodded and ran to the table cutting a massive slice of chocolate cake. "Joe, your baby sitting tonight" I said, as he gave me a weird look, "Please?" I asked,

"Okay…" He said then he saw Cammie with the huge piece of chocolate cake, "No! no no no no no no NO!" He said as Cammie froze, wide eyed with her piece of cake. "I'm not babysitting her" He said as Cammie pulled out her puppy dog eyes,

"Don't you love me anymore?" She asked bringing on the tears as Joe sighed,

"Of course I love you Cammie, yes I'll baby sit you tonight" Joe said, Cammie smiled and sat beside him with her piece of cake as he glared at me, "Your not going to be able to eat all that Cams" He said to her,

"You'd think that wouldn't you" She said smiling as she dug in. After two pieces of cake, an ice-cream and dinner, I thought I'd tell her about her modelling job,

"Hey Cams, you know you wanted to try modelling, well you got a job for a catalogue shoot on Saturday!" I said, she looked at me as her eyes widened in excitement,

"YES!" She screamed as she started jumping up and down, "I'm going to be a model!" She cheered as the sugar from her food and her excitement plus her high stamina made her unstoppable, Joe dropped his fork and put his head in his hands,

"Are you okay Joe?" I asked with fake sympathy,

"I hate you Rachel!" he said, but I knew he was lying,

"SUB LEVEL TWO HERE I COME!" We heard Cammie scream from the corridor as Joes head whipped up and he groaned.

"No… please no…" he said as we heard her feet running and the sound of the elevator doors opening… "Ahhh *rude word in farsi*" He said as he ran out, "Cammie!" He called, but all the response he got was Cammie giggling and me trying not to laugh.


	12. Chapter 12

JOE POV

I got to the elevators just as the doors shut and I heard Cammie giggling inside. I knew what she was doing; in hunt of a new look for this photoshoot. I had to get there before her. That's why I took the stairs, I flew down the stairs, jumping them like my life depended on it, I heard the elevator door open just as I reached the bottom, I ran at the unsuspecting 10 year old (A/N:I know she is nine I just changed it to ten to help fit the story line better). I grabbed her around the waist as we both tumbled to the floor, her in my arms as my back hit the hard floor.

"That was fun, can we do it again?" She asked as she twisted herself round in my arms. I put my head on the floor,

"No." I said, picking us both up and walking towards the elevator. Once inside she said to me,

"Do you think we'll ever find my daddy?" She said quietly, playing with my hair,

"I'm not making any promises Cam, but we'll try our best." I said as we sat in the window seat,

"I miss him." She said curling up into a ball next to me,

"I miss him too Cammie, we all do. But we'll find him." I said stroking her hair as she drifted off the sleep beside me.

ABBY POV

I was walking around looking for Joe and Cammie when I spotted them, sitting on the window seat, both fast asleep. I pulled out my camera and took a photo before hoisting Cammie onto my hip. At the movement she woke up.

"Shhh" I said putting a finger to my lips, she nodded and did the same, "JOSEPH!" I screamed, slapping him around the face. He jolted up in a fighting stane and glared at me.

CPOV

"That wasn't a smart idea Abby!" He said, as Aunt Abby put me down and I saw Zach in the corner smiling. I walked over,

"Hey" I said as he told me to be quiet. I watched Joe and Abby bicker for a bit until Joe lunged at Abby and she ran off, Joe in toe.

"We should go warn your mom" Zach said taking my hand and tugging me to towards the hall, we heard a smash and a string of curse words as another smash followed.

"Mommy!" I called, me and Zach running up to her as fast as we could, "Aunt Abby and Uncle Joey are fighting again." I said as we heard the sound of a rappel cord as we saw Abby shoot past the window into the hedge, she stood up and looked in. She saw mom and smiled, waving as she ran off. Joe dropped down next,

"Abigail! Give it up! You'll never win!" He called, then he noticed us and smiled,

"I think she's winning Joey!" I yelled at him as he realised she was half way across the field, "Notice Things!" Me and Zach screamed at him as he swore and ran after her.

"Be right back" Mom said before running out the door. We saw her following after them, grabbing them both by the back of their shirts as she dragged them back to the school.

"That's a brilliant example you two are already setting for Zachary and Cameron!" Mum scolded at Abby and Joe who looked like spanked puppies.

()()() SKIP TO THE PHOTOSHOOT ()()()

CPOV

Me and mom were in the helicopter on the way to the photoshoot. We used the schools private jet so it was a lot quicker.

"You excited Camster?" She asked me as I nodded,

"I cant wait!" I said, my face pressed up against the window looking down below me. Mom thought I was admiring the view, but I was really trying to see if I could see dad.

"Good to hear it" She said as we started to dip down to land.

"Ah Cameron! Rachel! How lovely to meet, how absolutely lovely!" A woman with bright red lipstick and brown hair rushed over to meet us. "Cammies even more gorgeous in person, she's going to be a heart breaker some day!" The woman gushed as I clung to my moms hand nervously.

"Sorry she's a bit shy. Its her first time doing something like this" Mom said rubbing my head playfully.

"Hello" She said, kneeling down to my height, "I'm Carol and I'm going to be looking after you today, showing you where to go and making sure your ready. Okay?" I nodded my head as she smiled, "This way" She said as she ushered us into a big room full of make up and brushes.

"Do you use these to paint with?" I asked fingering the soft ends of a brush,

"Don't touch that!" A woman screamed, running over to snatch it from my hands. "Its very expensive and you never touch that end of the brush," She said, blowing it gently as if I was infected, I glanced as mom who looked a bit shocked.

"I'm sorry" I said,

"Its not your fault honey. Some one should have told you." She said shooting a glance at my mom who pretended not to notice. "Right, I'm going to do your make up then I'll do you hair." She said, putting a cape around me and standing in front of me as she dotted some cream onto my face before rubbing it in. Hard.

"Careful, she's only ten." Mom said, her voice laced with worry as my head shot back into the headrest again. Deciding its better to leave my head there, I didn't move it. I felt her putting some cool stuff on my cheeks and eyelids before I felt something sharp in my eye.

"Ouch! Mommy that hurt!" I said, clinging to my cover as a spoilt model brat, I moved my hand to rub my eye, only for the woman to swat it away,

"Nearly done, hang on." She said as I felt sharp pain around my eyebrows, like someone was pricking me with a pin. When I opened my eyes, she had plucked my eyebrows. I gazed at my red eyebrows as my moms mouth hung open,

"You done her eyebrows?!" Mom said, "She's only ten!" She said rushing over to check I was okay.

"Sorry, that's what I was told to do. I need to do her hair now." The lady said pushing my mom out the way as she started tugging at the knots in my hair. I gritted my teeth and clenched my eyes shut trying to stop the tears.

"Your hurting her. Stop and let me do it!" I heard mom say, "I can do it"

"Oh, so you're a trained hair and make up artist are you?" The woman snapped at her,

"Actually, yes I am!" Mum snapped back coming over and doing my hair exactly as the image in front showed. High pigtails curled with pink bows to hold them in. Once mom had finished I smiled,

"Thank you mommy." I said as the woman came back to usher us into the studio for the photos.

"I need her to change into these" The woman said holding out a pair of sparkly pink jeans and a light blue tank top. Mum took them and handed them to me,

"Here you are sweety, go changed over there." She said as I obeyed her orders. Pulling on the tight material I ambled back out from behind the screen, pulling at the trousers.

"Perfect, no stand on the X" The woman said to me, I did as told and stood there, "now copy me" she said as she started posing, I copied her, having fun mimicking her. "Now do something fun. Anything you want!" She said after half hour of me copying her in various outfits.

"Anything?" I asked, just to check

"Anything" The woman said, smiling. I looked at mum who nodded slightly, so I did. I went into handstand and walked around the studio on my hands doing different positions with my legs before front walking out of it. I did a karate kick in the air before doing various gymnastics jumps.

"Wonderful!" The woman said once we had done. "Here's your check, feel free to keep the clothes." I smiled at mom but as soon as we were out the studio I said,

"I hate fashion mommy. These trousers are itchy and the tops too tight." I said as mom pulled out a pair of my leggings and an oversized sweatshirt for me to wear. "Thank you" I said as I changed in the back of the helicopter.

()()()()()

RACHELPOV

"Rachel! I need to speak to you! Now!" Joe said as soon as I walked in the door.

"Cammie go find Zach and play something. Don't go into the subs though." I said as she nodded and I walked up the stairs to Joe. "What?"

"We have a lead on Matts whereabouts"

**Review. I will shout out everyone who reviews as well as this:**

**5 reviews – 1 month**

**10 reviews – two weeks**

**20 reviews – 1 week**

**15 reviews – by the end of this week**


	13. Chapter 13

RACHEL POV

I followed Abby into my office where I sat down in front of the director who was perched on the edge of the desk.

"We have a lead on Matt… in Rome." He said, I looked at him,

"And your sure that its matt?" I asked as he handed me a file containing pictures.

"Pretty sure" He said as I pulled out an image of Matt looking straight at CCTV.

"Hes asking for help" I said, the director gave me a questioning look, "We had a code that if we ever needed help, we'd find CCTV and stare right at it for a few minutes, as a signal that we wanted help." I said, "Something we did to put Cammies mind at rest when we went on missions…" I sighed, putting the file down next to me dropping my head into my hands.

"I am sending agents to go find him as we speak" I shot my head up.

"You'll never find him. Only Abby, Joe and I can find him. I said grabbing my coat and comms, chucking some at Abby and Joe who nodded.

"What can I do to talk you out of this?" the director asked me

"Nothing" I said as we walked out of the office towards the subs to get essentials.

"Mommy!" I turned to see Cammie barrelling at me full speed, "Where are you going?" She asked as I knelt to her height and held her tiny waist in my hands,

"I have a mission to go on. A really important mission" I said putting on a brave face for her. Not wanting her to get her hopes up that we might find Matt, I kept quiet about that small detail.

"Your coming back right?" She asked me, putting her tiny hand against my cheek as her eyes filled with tears,

"I'm coming back" I said putting my hand on hers and kissing her nose, like me and matt always did before we left on a mission, "I'm coming back" I repeated again, more to myself than to Cammie. I stood up to leave but Cammie didn't seem to want me to go,

"No! Mommy! Don't leave me, please!" She screamed, I tried not to respond as it would only make it harder and I knew the director had scooped her up and was holding her, "Mommy! I don't want to loose you like I lost Daddy!" She screamed, I turned to face her, she had tears all down her face and was struggling to get out the directors grip, I walked over to her,

"You know the tree we planted to remember Daddy by?" I asked her as she nodded, "If ever your missing me, go there and I'll know your missing me." I said, "I promise I'll come back" I said kissing her head and walking away.

"Your didn't tell her about Matt?" Joe said quietly even though we were out of Cammies earshot,

"It wouldn't be fair to get her hopes up. Its bad enough she's lost him once, rather than thinking he's coming back and going through it all again." I said as we got on the helicopter and flew off.

CPOV

I screamed and tried to get to mom, but the director is stronger than he looks and I wasn't going anywhere.

"If she doesn't come back I'm going to hurt you so bad!" I said to him when he put me down,

"Cameron!" My nan scolded as I looked at him,

"No its okay. I understand" He said as he knelt to my height, "When I was your age my parents went away for a two year mission to Ukraine. I swore if they never came back I would hunt down and kill the director. But they came back, perfectly fine. Trust me Cammie, I wouldn't have sent them on that mission if I didn't know they could do it." He said rubbing my head,

"I'm sorry" I said feeling ashamed of threatening him,

"Its alright. You're a morgan. Your naturally violent!" He said smiling, and he had no idea what a big compliment he had just given me. I smiled and ran towards a passageway I found and went in. Sitting down against the wall I sighed, letting all my thoughts swirl around my head, I heard Zach come in and sit next to me.

"You'll never guess what" Zach said, "I just found adoption forms in Solomons office" He said, I glanced at him,

"What? Is he adopting a panda or something?" I asked,

"No! He's adopting me!" He said, completely psyched,

"Close enough" I said smiling at him,

"Whats that supposed to mean?" He asked playfully nudging me,

"You're the smart one, what do you think it means?" I said smiling.

"I like you Cammie." He said, I looked at him,

"I like you too Zach." I said. We stared at each other. "I'm gunna go to the tree" I said standing,

"I'll walk you out" Zach said smirking. He opened the door and held out his hand, I took it as we walked out the passageway.

"Thanks… for walking me out" I said when we got to the front door, he smiled and bowed before looking at me. I looked at him and shuffled my feet, then before I knew what was happening, he ran up to me and kissed my cheek before standing back blushing.

"See ya" He said, running the other direction, I smiled and tried to settle the butterflies in my stomach. I walked over to the tree and looked at it. I pulled the ribbon in my hair out and tied it to a brach,

"I wish my daddy and mommy will come home safe." I said watching to soft material flutter in the wind. I sat under the tree and looked at the blue sky above me, with its clear blue skies and the most natural beauty ever.

RPOV

We had our gear on and was walking around the streets of Rome.

"Ah sinorita! Tis necklace look good on you no?" A woman said walking up to me and trying to put a necklace around my neck, "Young man said it look good on you." She said as I froze and looked at Joe who looked at Abby who let a wide grin spread over her face.

"What young man?" Abby asked in italian (AN: I think that's what they speak… not very good at geography)

"The young man over there" The woman replied in Italian pointing to a middle aged man leaning against the light post by the fountain who looked completely normal, and if I hadn't known Matt… I'd have looked right past him. A wide grin spread over my face, "You keep necklace. For free" the woman said in broken English, I smiled,

"Thank you." Then I walked over to near where the middle aged man was standing, "So when were you planning on inviting me on your little vacation?" I asked smiling as he turned and looked at me,

"Rachel" He breathed as I looked at him, "I have missed you so much!" He said pulling me into a tight hug, "I love you so much Rachel!" He said, kissing me before going back to a hug.

"I love you too you stupid old man!" I said playfully, hitting him on the arm,

"What? No hug for the brilliant sister-in-law?" Abby asked shoving me out the way and hugging Matt,

"Good to see you Matt" she said smiling as Joe hugged him and we just stood and looked at one another.

"Lets go" Joe said,

"Wait" Matt said again, walking over to the ladies stall again and picking up a pendant. "I'd like to buy this please?" He asked handing her money (AN: Don't know the currency either… yep I suck at geography that bad!) She wrapped it in a box with a bow on the top before handing it to us.

"Your lucky you know" Abby said, "If we hadn't had got this lead on you, we were going to phone your parents and tell them you were dead this weekend." Abby said laughing and hitting his arm.

"Glad to see the faith Abigail" He said smiling. "So where's my little Camster?" He asked smiling as we got on the helicopter on the way home.

CPOV

I'd been laying there, staring at the blue sky for over three hours now and a cool evening breeze was beginning to sweep over the manicured grounds of the school. I sighed deeply as I looked up at the clouds as a helicopter flew over and I knew mom, Joe and Abby were back. I decided to let them get back in the school before I hunt them down to say hi. I continued looking for shapes in the clouds as I heard my mom calling my name.

"Cammie! Dinner!" She called as I sat up and walking into the school,

"How was the mission?" I asked as she smiled,

"Successful" She said

"Can I know what it was?" I asked her,

"You'll find out soon enough" she said as we went into the grand hall and sat down. I picked at my food thinking about dad and when the other half of my wish would be granted. My nan stood up and went to the mic,

"Girls, I'd like to make an announcement." She said as a hush fell over the crowd of girls. I continued playing with my food,

"I'd like to welcome back an amazing agent, Agent Matthew Morgan!" My head snapped up as my dad walked in through the door,

"Daddy?" I asked quietly looking at the man walking towards us, "Daddy!" I screamed as I ran at him full pelt, he met me half way as we crashed into a bone crushing hug. "I missed you daddy!" I said as tears fell down my face. I pulled back to look at him,

"I missed you too my little chameleon" He said as a tear rolled down his face,

"Why were you so long? I got told you weren't coming back" I said putting my hand on his unshaven face,

"There were some… erm… complications Cams…" he said, "but all that matters is that I'm back and your safe." He said hugging me again, girls around us clapped and mom came and joined us in our family hug.

**Thanks for all the reviews here are the shout outs: **

**Hibye**

**Misschampcc**

**Taylorreeg**

**mnash123**

**princcessmoi**

**Crazy4Goode**

**Want some night lock**

**AlexandraGallagher**

**ILoveBooks1316**

**Guest101**

**Flame Sterling**

**Jammie Obsessed Zammie Lover**

**Guest**

**Ghost-is-back-29**

**Guest**

**Gallaghergirl2673**

**Zammie4ever**

**Check out their profiles and read their stories if they have any!**


	14. Chapter 14

CPOV

I pulled back from the hug and looked at my dad, my eyes ran over his face as I took in every little detail I may have missed before. I took in his height, his size, the colour of his eyes, and I couldn't help but wonder, why he had been declared missing in action.

()()()after dinner()()()

I was walking through the corridors on the way to my room when I decided I may as well use a newly discovered passageway. Climbing through the darkness I couldn't help but feel that everything was back to normal. Until I heard the voices. I realised I was just behind my moms office as I listened in.

"I tried my best but I cant guarantee their gone." Dad said,

"So what about Cammie? What about you?" Joe asked him, I heard him sigh signalling the situation was stressing him out.

"I don't know. I'll just be on the look out all the time, as for Cammie. I want her to have a normal childhood; or as normal as it gets… I don't want her to know about it, I don't want her living in fear." He said and I couldn't help wonder what he's going on about.

"We'll train her to be the best then if they ever strike, she can defend herself." Abby said,

"Hopefully that wont happen. Hopefully she'll never have to know." The office went deathly silent as I continued my trek through the passageway when I came to a dead end. Feeling the wall I found a candle holder attached to the wall that was a bit looser than the rest. I pulled it as a small gap appeared behind the fire and I crawled through, thankful the fire wasn't on. I saw a group of girls huddled in the corner talking, they hadn't noticed me. I crept to the door and tried to open it but it was locked. I was about to pick the lock when I heard it.

"I think that brat Cameron is spoilt!" It was the girl from the barn again. "She gets away with everything and now she even has her father back!" I kept quiet as I snuck closer.

"I think your being to harsh. She's ten years old and got told her father might never come back. Of course she's gonna be given some slack and now her dads back, maybe she'll be happier." The other girl said twirling a lock of hair around her fingers.

"Na. Just cause her family run the school the kid gets away with everything. Did you see how many priceless artifacts she broke that day on her rampage?" She looked at the girls around her, "seven!" She said completely outraged. "The brat gets away with everything, and her dads probably a rubbish spy as well. Only the bad spies get caught." She said

"Not always" The other girl said,

"No, her dads a rubbish spy, and she'll probably be just as bad, if not worse!" The girl said, "He got lucky and got out." She muttered.

"Excuse me?" I said in a loud bratty voice. They all spun, shocked to hear my voice. "For your information, my dad went on that mission to keep us all safe, to keep me safe, keep him safe, keep this sisterhood safe from an ancient terrorist organisation that would kill any one for the information we know." She sat there, her mouth hanging open, "And yeah, I broke a lot of priceless stuff, but I got new ones! One of the best things about being the best hacker my age, I managed to order new ones from a museum in London for free."

"I…" She started,

"As for the rubbish spy bit. The bad guys just have to get lucky once, and we're in trouble. They only have to get lucky… once." I said.

"I don't care if your precious father got caught trying to save us, we can take care of ourselves!" She said standing, towering over me, "We'd have all been better off if he had just stayed there and rotted in the cell!" She said sneering at me.

"YOU BITCH!" I screamed, lunging at her catching her off guard. In twelve seconds flat I had her pinned to the floor with a broken leg and collar bone. I noticed something catch the light as I pulled out a necklace with a ring on a silver chain. "the coc…" I muttered as it all stuck into place, how she knew he had been in a cell when we didn't even know if he'd been in a cell… "Your part of them…" I said as she smiled, I stuck a napotine patch on her head as I looked at the other girls sitting there who looked as shocked as I felt, then I screamed. A loud, earpiercing scream that brought my parents and half the staff to that room.

"Cammie! Open the door!" Mom said, "Cammie!" She screamed

"Stand back!" I heard dad say as the door was kicked in. "Whats wrong?" He asked kneeling beside me,

"She's with them." I said, handing him the necklace. "She's part of them." I felt something sharp hit my back as my eyelids grew heavy.

"Cammie? Stay awake Cammie!" Dad said holding me, trying to keep me awake as the blackness engulfed me.


	15. Chapter 15

Matt POV

I was kneeling down by the girl who was infact a circle member when I heard Rachel scream and Joe calling my name. I turned around to see Cammie flop into Joes arms, a small pool of blood appearing on the back of her new outfit. I stared, trying to work out what was going on as circle music played in my head at an unbelievable volume, as everything started to swirl around and I could hear the sound of the circuis… Cammies laugh and the feeling of her intense gaze on me as I admired the tight rope walker.

"Cammie" I muttered stumbling over to her uncounsious body, "Cammie can you hear me?" I asked shaking her, trying to get her too react. I lifted up the back of her shirt to see the wound, but all I saw was a small pin sticking out her back, pulling it out I recognised it as a circle original.

"Is she okay?" A girl asked me, "What can we do to help?" She said as I stared at the pin in my hand and hoped I was wrong.

()()()()()() 3 hours later ()()()()()()

Rachel POV

I looked at my little girl lying in the hospital ward as I stroked her hair. She had wires and tubes sticking out of her and had a breathing wire taped to her nose (AN: I don't know what their called, sorry) as I stared at the innocent child, who was so beautiful and so naïve.

"She's going to be okay Rachel." Abby said putting her arm around me, Matt and Joe were in the labs trying to work out what was on the needle. I didn't take my eyes of my daughter as I replied,

"We can't know for certain." As I let a tear fall down my face. I let myself be weak. Abby embraced me in a hug as I sobbed. I heard the door open and saw Matts shadow walk in, slowly followed by Joe. I felt his hand on my back as he knelt down next to me,

"It's what I thought it was." He said as I looked at him and saw the tears in his eyes, "I just got her back and now I've lost her again." He says holding my hand, "I cant loose her." We sat there together thinking about our daughter in such a critical condition. The fact that the circle poisoned our daughter to get what they wanted from Matt. I felt Cammies hand move under mine as my head whipped up to see Cams eyes moving and her eye lids fluttering as she fought through the darkness.

"Matt!" I said as he looked, we watched as she became more awake, "Come on Cam. Your strong, you can fight this." I said under my breath as her eyes shot open. I sat shocked, as her eyes darted around the room, except they weren't her eyes. Her eyes were electric blue, these eyes were a shocking green. I looked at Matt as he looked at me confused,

"Cammie?" He asked sitting gently next to her. She stared at him, her face blank, studying him.

"I want to go home." She said quietly, "I want to go home to my mommy!" She screamed as Joe and Abby ran over,

"Sweetheart you are home. I am your mommy!" I said stroking her face as fear filled her eyes,

"Your not my mommy! Take me home!" She screamed, thrashing about in her hospital bed trying to get out. Joe and Matt held her down as a nurse came and took out some wires and tubes.

"Cammie, we're not going to hurt you!" Joe said gently, "Do you remember us?" He said as she nodded, "Who are we?" He asked, the answer we got back shocked us all,

"You're the man who killed my dad!" She said, showing no sign of lieing.

"Its just what I thought. The memory poison. Shoot someone with it and they can be controlled by the person who created it. It can change DNA and modify memories. She has an entire new life set up in her head which she thinks is real." Matt said,

"And in that life…" I urged, wanting to know what he knew,

"She thinks she's Goodes daughter." He said trying not to crack.

"Are you nuts?!" Cammie screamed, "Your all clinically insane!" She screamed at us.

"She doesn't leave our sight. Understood!?" Matt ordered as we all nodded.

()()()() A while later ()()()()

CPOV

They'd taken me to a room. All be it was a nice room, they were still trying to hurt me and I had to get home to my mom.

_Cammie_ I looked around the room trying to find the source of the voice, _Cammie its your mommy. I put a device in your head so we could communicate_ she said as I froze,

"Mommy?" I asked quietly,

_Yes, now do as I tell you too. Climb out the window, and scale the wall down to the bottom. Then run three miles into the woods and I will be there. Don't get caught._ She said, then she was gone. Checking for bugs I climbed out the window, and avoiding all security, made it into the woods where I saw her. Her vibrant red hair flying in the wind as her piercing green eyes looked at mine.

"It worked." She said under her breath, "Your ours." She said again hugging me.

"I missed you mommy" I said as we climbed into the helicopter and flew away.

ABBY POV

I walked into Cams room to check on her, I had only turned my back and left the room for two minutes, and I had locked the door, which was still locked when I got back.

"Cammie?" I asked as I was met with a deathly silence, "Cameron!" I called hunting the room for her. There were no vents, nothing, the only other way out was the window, but there was no way she'd get out there and down alive. I looked out the window as I saw a helicopter take off and fly away, I knew the helicopter. It was a circle chopper.

"CRAP!" I yelled hitting a wall, "Cammies gone!" I screamed as I ran down the hall.

Three hours later we had searched all of Roseville, and the surrounding areas. We sent search parties out in choppers, everything. The entire CIA was looking for the girl who was never seen. My niece. The Chameleon.

()()()()() this is set around four years later when zachs at blackthorne and bex etc are at Gallagher ()()()()()

ZPOV

I was in my room when I heard it. The voice that haunted me. I got used to block it out, but this time it sounded so real. I looked at the window to my room to see a face I last saw at ten years old. Cammie. She was hanging by my window, a huge grin spread over her face.

"Hey Zachary." She said, swinging into my room, the thing I noticed mainly, was her shocking green eyes. Not the electric blue ones she had when she was little. "Mom sent me to come get you." She said,

"Mom?" I asked,

"Yeah, our mom duh!" She said, what ever Catherine had done to her, she seemed to think we were family. "She said if you didn't come willingly I had to force you." She said studying her nails,

"Cammie I haven't seen you since you were ten… what happened to you!" I asked as she sighed, "I'm going to get Joe." I said starting to run,

"Nope. Your not, its not on my schedule" She said as she grabbed the back of my shirt, spinning round and catching her she lets go as I run out the room, I hear her running after me, "If I get caught I'm gonna murder you!" She screamed, and I knew she thought she was in the enemies territory, "I'm trying to save you from the bad guys!" She screamed as Joe burst round the corner.

"Cammie" I said as I turned to point… to be met with an empty corridor. "She was"

"Zach, Cammies been gone for more that two years now, you have to move on." Joe said putting a fatherly hand on my shoulder and carrying on his journey. "Your in my class Goode. Come on!" He called over his shoulder as I followed him.

Solomon stood by the chair he never sat in once, I was starting to wonder why he even had it. I watched him pull out a box full of files.

"Your covers." Solomon said, "You boys are going on a mission in Washington DC. You have to follow the girls in your files and not get caught. If your caught, your out." He said throwing files at us. I slipped mine in my pocket for later. (AN: Not gonna bore you with the whole cover ID thingy, I find them boring). "Chopper, ten minutes." He said as he walked out the class room.

"Gallagher?" I yelled as I heard him reply,

"You betcha." And I knew us boys were positively screwed.

()()()()()

In the mall I sat on a bench with Grant. Not bothering to keep to closer eye out on my tail who was pretty easy to spot as she stumbles in stilettos and a tight mini skirt. I sighed as I lent back, looking at the water in the fountain I smiled, remembering times with Cammie when we were younger. That's when I saw those shocking green eyes staring at my from across the water. I looked at her as she pointed to me and nodded before disappearing into the crowd.

"Cammie." I said,

"What" Grant asked still eating his burger,

"Cammie!" I called, chasing the direction she went in,

"Zach stop!" Joe said through my comms, "Cammie isn't here!" he snapped.

"Whos Cammie?"

"Isnt that the morgan girl who disappeared ages ago" Voices interjected onto comms as I ripped it out and chased the girl smirking at me as she disappeared around the corner. As I turned down the corner I saw her,

"Cammie." I said, breathing as she turned to look at me.

"I don't do pleasantries Zach." She said, "I'm here to take you home where you belong, you coming or not?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"This is home." I said, I looked her in the eyes as she sighed,

"I'd thought you'd say that." She threw a punch at me as I ducked, throwing one back we parried away each others blows, moving slowly into the main mall area.

"Leave them Cammie! Come back with me!" I said as I dodged a blow to the head,

"You're the idiot living with the enemie!" She fired back as she kicked me around the head and I felt blood trickle down my face.

"You're the idiot if you actually believe this!" I screamed at her. She lunged at me as I ran at her, pinning her against the floor in a way that she couldn't move. "What happened to the innocent ten year old girl I knew, who caused chaos with me, who I danced with in Sub level three?" I asked, I saw her eyes dim a bit as her face dropped and she stopped stuggling.

"I'm so sorry" She said, "But I don't remember any of that." She said to me, as she looked me in the eye,

"Shame, cause I loved that girl." I said as I heard footsteps approaching us and turned to see Joe, Matt, all of Gallagher and Blackthorne staring at us.

"Cammie?" Matt said,

"Is that really you?" Joe asked kneeling down beside us and stroking her face,

"Don't you dare touch me!" She snarled at him,

"What did they do to you?" Matt asked, "Let her up slowly." He said as I held her arms and slowly helped her to her feet.

"Cammie?" Bex asked stepping forward. "Cammie do you remember me?" She asked, full british accent.

"No." Cammie said, "I don't remember any of you." She said, she stood still until she kicked my hard in the shin. I winced as I tightened my grip on her arms, she spun trying to break free as she punched my face and threw a load of illegal moves at me, Joe grabbed her around the waist and lifted her off the floor as Matt pulled out a napotine patch and slapped it on her head.

"This isn't over!" She screamed at us

"No, it isn't." Bex said walking over to me.


	16. Chapter 16

Joe POV

I hoisted Cammie over my shoulder as I carried her to the helicopter. The students following behind.

"What did they do to her?" Bex said quietly before spinning on Zach and shoving him hard against the wall, "What did they do to her?!" Bex screamed at him, when he said nothing she slapped him, "God damn it Zach! You have to know something! You bloody could have stopped this you bloody buffoon!" She screamed slapping him and hitting him before giving up and crying. Bex Baxter, the girl who never crys, was currently sobbing into Zachs shirt as he gave her a hug,

"She'll be fine Bex. I promise." He said as she smiled at him, they walked over to the helicopter as I tied Cammie to the chair and handcuffed her as well as tied her writsts, making sure there was no way for her to move.

"What happened to her Joe?" Matt asked, "What did they do to my little girl?"

"I dunno Matt, but we'll find out." I said as we climbed into the front of the helicopter and stared the flight back to school.

Bex POV

As the helicopter started its descent to the school roof, I glanced at Cammie, at how peaceful and innocent she looked, sitting there with her eyes shut. I stared at her for a while when suddenly her eyes shot open and her Emerald green eyes glared at me,

"I'm so sorry Cammie" I said as I swear I saw her eyes waver to a Blue colour, before returning to the sharp green colour I was beginning to hate.

"Shut up Rebecca and let me go!" She said through gritted teeth as I glared at her, "Whats wrong Rebecca? No snarky come back?" She said with a smirk plastered over her face, I reached out and slapped her hard across the face, making sure to leave a mark.

"You bloody deserved that." I said climbing out the helicopter and onto the windy roof of the school where Mrs Morgan was standing waiting.

"How was the mission girls? Fun?" She asked as I stormed past muttering,

"A bloody delight" I stopped next to her, "Cant bloody wait to do it again!" I said marching down the stairs, Zach running to catch up,

"Is everything alright?" Mrs Morgan asked seeing Matts pale face as he opened the helicopter door again.

Rachel POV

I watched Matt and Joe as Joe climbed in and seemed to struggle with something as the helicopter shook. I heard what sounded like a girl screaming, I stepped closer and Joe handing Matt a teenage girl who was kicking and screaming, trying to get away. Her dirty blonde hair fell over her face hiding her identity, as she was rushed past screaming, I caught sight of the eyes that haunted me. Cammies shocking green eyes.

I rushed to keep up with Matt and both he and Matt struggled to calm the struggling girl as they carried her through the school halls. Matt put her feet on the ground as he shook her slightly.

"Cameron!" He said, she went silent, "Cammie please. We're not going to hurt you. Your family!" He said as she looked him in the eye and I swear her eyes flicked blue for just a second before returning to the horrifying green.

"Your no family of mine!" She said trying to escape again, kicking and screaming Joe rushed over and slapped a napotine patch on her head as she collapsed to the floor.

"Would some one please explain to me what is going on!" I shouted as Matt and Joe looked at me, scared.

()()())()

"Fibs is making a batch of some stuff that should hopefully return Cammie to her old self. Elizabeth is helping him along with Jonas and some others from re-search and development." Joe said sitting down, "Cammie is secured in Sub level three being watched over by six members of Staff and the CIA." He said sighing as he shut his eyes.

"She's changed so much." I mumbled leaning on my desk as Matt propped his feet up on my desk on top of some mission files.

"What are these?" He asked reaching for them.

"Classified" I said snatching them away. He didn't need to know I had been hunting for our daughter when ever I could and had mission reports from every mission the COC had sent her on. And he certainly didn't want to know what she had done to reach her mission objectives.

"All right." He said holding his hands up in surrender. "So what do we do now?"

"I say we try and sort out her memory and then see how good she is to decide what we do with her, if we enrol her here, put her in a younger year or an older year, it all depends." I said rubbing my forehead with my fingers, I looked at the image on my desk of Cammie, Bex and Zach when they were all ten years old.

"When you told her she was family, her eyes flashed blue for a second…" Joe said,

"They did that in the Mall with Zach as well…" Matt added,

"If Fibbs can't sort out a potion, I think I had an antidote." I said smiling as it clicked into place, Matt and Joe looked at me, "If she remembers little things, making her turn into old Cammie, maybe if we surround her by her old memories, she'll come back for good." I said grinning.

"Theres no harm in trying…" joe said,

"We should try it either way. Get all images and videos of Cammie that you have… do you still have the old diary you kept?" Matt asked as I nodded and pulled out an old battered leather diary, smiling weakly.

"Good luck." I said as we all put our heads together and hugged.

**If I can get twenty reviews, I will update again by the end of this week. And I will give shout outs to any one who reviews!**

**KrazyKid500**


	17. Chapter 17

CPOV

I woke up in a white sterile room and looked around. I was in the school sub levels. The door swung open and a woman walked in, she looked a lot like me as she sat in the chair and put a laptop on the desk.

"Cammie." She said looking at me, "I want you to see some things." She said pulling open her laptop and clicking play on a video of a small girl on a rope swing, the girl had long blonde hair like mine but she was facing the other way to the camera, only showing her back.

"Daddy!" The girl called, she spun and faced the camera and my heart stopped as I studied the small girl who looked exactly like me when I was younger except with shocking blue eyes. I grabbed the laptop and pulled it towards me so I could study her,

"Cammie!" A deep voice said as the small child disappeared in a blur of speed as she was rugby tackled to the floor by a tall man. Her dad. "Got you" He said as she climbed onto his shoulders as he stood up. I paused it as I looked at the image, the woman in front of me was standing next to them reaching to get the small child of the mans shoulders, they looked like a happy, ordinary family.

"Is that me?" I asked as she woman nodded, I went dizzy as memories flashed through my head, I tried to clear the dizziness away like Catherine, my mom had taught me too. I hummed the song Dr Steve had taught me when I was young to get me to sleep.

"Cammie?" The woman asked, I opened my eyes and looked at her, disappointment flooded her eyes as the dizziness cleared my head.

"Yeah?" I asked quietly, she pushed a leather covered book towards me. I stared at it, "What? You want me to read it?" I asked as she nodded at me. My fingers graced the cover of the book as I pulled it gently towards me, not too sure what was happening to me, I got a warm feeling in my chest and I felt… loved… I opened the cover and looked at the writing,

_I have a daughter. My wife and I got into a bit of a fight over it, but we settled on naming her Cameron Anne Morgan, or Cammie for short. She is gorgeous and is such as stunner like me. I hope the circle wont harm her, she's so pure and innocent, I don't want her getting into the spy life at all, but that's going to be hard. I love her so much._

Below the entry was an image of the man, the woman in front of me and a baby girl, smiling happily at the camera. The baby had the same stunning blue eyes as the other girl. I flipped forward into the diary.

_Today Cammie done the unthinkable. She cracked an NSA code. She's only four! I guess that means she's never going to be normal, she's always going to be better, she's going to be an amazing spy when she's older. I just hope I can take down the circle by then._

There was a picture taped in of a small girl perched by the laptop grinning widely, bright pink ribbons holding her hair in high pigtails.

I flipped futher into the book, till one entry caught my attention,

_They took her. My mission failed. They took my Cammie, they took my Chameleon. I don't know what to do anymore, the world just seems to dull and grey with out her. I hope they don't hurt her, I'm going to get her back. I wont rest until I get her back. But it will be hard since she's been brainwashed into thinking Catherine is her mom, Rachel is in pieces about it. I wish I had tried harder and kept my little Chameleon safe._

I felt a tear fall down my face at the image of ten year old me with bright blue eyes. The last picture this family ever had of me. My head went dizzy and clouded, my eyes stung as a strong headache took over my head. I let out a scream as I fell to the floor clutching my head. I felt a hand rest on my shoulder as memories flooded my brain, memories of me riding through the school halls on a horse, tailing my dad to the store… my dad going MIA. A lot of things I never knew. My head cleared as I looked at my mom who had concern laced in her eyes.

"Mom?" I asked and delight spread across her face,

"Cammie!" She said hugging me as the door burst open and my dad ran through joining the hug.

Rachel POV

She opened her eyes and instead of the horrid green, her bright blue eyes shone through.

"Mom?" She asked as my heart sped up and I embraced her in a hug, and she hugged back. Matt burst through the door hugging us as well as our nightmare was finally over.

Or so we though.


	18. Chapter 18

Hey, sorry for late up date… next chapter coming soon honestly! Two weeks then all my exams are done and I will have like two months to kill… Disclaimer (I don't see the point in these, its obvious I didn't write the Gallagher girls series) Ally Carter owns all

JPOV

I saw my closest friends and their daughter sitting on the floor crying as I knocked on the door,

"Rachel, Matt we need to test her skills to see what year she will study in." I said as Cammie looked at me and walked over. She traced the forming bruise around my eye that I gained in the helicopter when she punced me.

"Did I do that?" she asked looking guiltily at me as I shook my head,

"Its nothing, honestly it will be gone in a few days and I have had far worse." I said trying to brush it off as nothing. I mean the child had thought she was being kidnapped, but her reaction was different to what I expected.

"DID I DO THAT?!" she screamed at me as I slowly nodded my head yes and she spun, picking up a chair and throwing it before sinking to the floor and putting her head in her hands. "I am such a bad person." she sobbed as Rachel knelt beside her and said,

"People change. The things you done don't define who you are, you didn't understand what you were doing!" Rachel insisted as Cammie looked at her and whispered,

"You know?" Rachel nodded as tears welled in her eyes, "And you still love me?" Cammie asked as Rachel nodded as they hugged,

"Are we missing something?" Matt asked,

"We'll discuss it later. Right now I want to focus on what's really important, Cammie." and with that they stood up and walked out the room.

CPOV

After everything I have done they still want me and still love me. I really do belong here. I followed my mom into a barn filled with girls and they all stopped and stared at me as I walked in behind mom who strutted to the middle.

"We need to see where your fighting skills are..." she said looking around as dad and Joe walked in, she pointed at Joe, " your up." she said clicking her fingers as Joe and a crowd gathered over.I looked at her eyes wide,

"You want me to fight him?!" I screamed subconsciously ducking a kick to my head, "I refuse to fight him!" I scream again as I grab his fist that is flying towards me and twist it, pushing back making him loose his balance and stumble backwards. I swept his foot out from under him making him fly down to the ground with a thud. I flew down as well landing so I had my elbow pressed against a sensitive part of his neck making him gag. I looked at my mom who was staring with wide eyes, I followed her gaze and saw what I had done as I sprung up and watched as Joe rolled over clutching his neck gasping for breath. "Oh my god Joe I am so sorry!" I said rushing to help him up,

"Don't be sorry Cams, you're the first person ever to beat me, especially so quickly!" He said and he wrapped an arm around me and be said "let's see what your cove ops of like..."


	19. Chapter 19

JPOV

We set Cammie two tasks, one inside school grounds, the other outside when it was packed with Gallagher girls and Blackthorne boys. We done the in school one first since it was easier. We showed her three objects that various teachers would be looking after. Through out the day she'd have to find them and take the object with out the teacher knowing. I know its tough but you gotta get good or get dead. I was standing at the front of the class room whilst the Sophomore Cove Ops class worked on some projects, when I felt a presence. I turned and scanned the class room but saw no one, I turned back to the board only to find my self face to face with Cammie.

"I got them" She said, I looked at her as she held up all three objects, I grinned,

"Still got the Chameleon touch then." I say as she smiles at me, one of the girls in the class put up her hand.

"Yes Sophie?" I asked

"The Chameleon, aren't they really famous?" She asked, "And MIA?" She added, I smirked at Cammie as I told her to stay quiet.

"Well actually, the Chameleon was found rather recently, and is currently at this school." I say as they all look at me,

"But the Chameleons a boy… that means its one of the Blackthorne Boys!" Amy yelled as puzzle pieces fixed together in her head, I chuckled.

"You'd think that wouldn't you?" Cammie said stepping out from behind me. I elbowed her gently telling her to shush. "I know the Chameleon personally." She continued sticking to the typical Cameron… never does as she's told.

"You do?!" Amy said, "Can I meet him?! Whats he like?" She asked, leaning forward in desperation for the facts, she was an exact replica of Tina Walters.

"Yes and I'm sure you could meet her." Cammie said waiting to see if any of the girls realised what she had just said, the huge clue she had just given away.

"How do you know him?" Another girl pressed on as Cammie gave me a worried glance, clearly concerned about the classes cove ops skills.

"Well actuall we're pretty close. Almost as if we're the same person." She said again hoping one of them would get it. They didn't.

"Girls, later you are all going to be doing a Cove Ops exercise with the Chameleon." I said as they all stared at me in silence, until Cammie snorted and they all burst into talk.

CPOV

I stood next to dad who still towered over me. "Wear this and eat this." His said handing me a bangle and a pill. I swallowed it and slid the bangle on my wrist. "Bex reckons it can track you to the moon…" He says half heartedly as I see Joe pull up in the academy van. We climb in,

"Right, your mission objective is to get hold of anything of ours that you can with out us noticing. That means watch, wallet, phone, anything!" Joe said,

"Anything?" I check already noticing the loophole he just opened up. "And if I get your wallets I get to go shopping?" I ask as Mum looks at me,

"I thought you didn't like shopping?" She asked as I look at her,

"I don't. But even you have to admit that I need clothes… I have none!" I say as it clicks in her head that I wasn't exactly given warning to pack my things.

"Oh and put this in your ear" She said handing me some earrings. "Their comms, trackers, and emergency buttons. One press of them and the entire force of Gallagher will be at your side." She said smiling wearily.

"So where are we going?" I ask as we pull up in the town square,

"Where do you think?" Dad asks, "Don't get caught." He says as he shoves me out the door, the three adults following in toe. I walk off blending into the crowds.

RPOV

Matt shoved Cammie out the van.

"Was that a smart move?" I asked worrying about her already. I follow in suit out of the van as I watch Cammies head until she completely disappears. "I have a feeling we're about the loose." I add.

"Now mum, don't worry about it. It had to happen some day!" Cammie said, her voice laced with sarcasm.

"Watch it, I can still ground you." I said,

" Brilliant, ground me inside a mansion full of teenage girls. I'm sure that's your best plan yet!" She says laughing at the end. I laugh as well, as does Matt and Joe.

"Still the same old Cammie." Joe says,

"You got that right!" She says cheerfully through comms.

CPOV

I had successfully nabbed everything off the adults, as well as some stuff of CIA agents who were in the crowd and some of the Gallagher girls. I walked in and out of shops looking for some clothes to buy when I saw the hair that would haunt my memories. Catherines hair. I continued walking in and out of shops hoping she wouldn't spot me, but luck wasn't on my side as she grabbed my arm.

"Cameron, honey! I'm so glad I found you!" She says cupping my face and hugging me. I decide to play along so she wont be expecting the attack.

"Mom! They took me from the mall and kept me in some sterile room! You have to help me!" I say as tears fall from my eyes and down my face.

"Awww honey its okay. Your safe now!" She says as she taked my hand and starts to lead me away. I spot mum and dad looking around as I yank my arm out of Catherines grasp. "What are you doing Cammie?" She asked,

"I know your not my mother Catherine. I know everything!" I spat as Cathering sighed,

"I really didn't want to do this." She said pressing a button on her wrist watch. "The eyes should have given it away. Their back to that horrible blue!" She said as men rounded the corner running at me,

"I wont go down with out a fight." I warn her, "You know how dangerous I am." I say as a warning as she laughs,

"Cameron, your no more dangerous than an ant." She said cackling as one guy comes over, I grab his head, slamming it down to my knee and flipping him onto his back, two more ran at me as I flipped backwards kicking one in the jaw and landing on the other. He went to grab me around the waist as I threw my head back hearing his nose crack. I grab the back of his head and flip him. People are gathering around to watch as I see my mom, dad and Joe push to the front of the crowd where other Gallagher girls are starting to form. Catherine walked forward,

"Cameron, I don't know what these people have done to you, but you belong with me." She said lunging for my wrist. I step out of her grasp,

"Give it up already, I know your not my family. My real family is here!" I say as Zach steps out and pushes me behind him.

"Zachary move!" Catherine yells.

"No" Zach says, I know what he's doing. Catherine wouldn't hurt him. More goons ran around the corner as Zach stood there, "You cant have her." He says again, the goons move in as the girls from school and the three adults got ready to fight.

"I will shoot you Zachary" She says pulling out a gun. Zach scoffs,

"We both know you wont." He says smirking as Liz sneaks up behind her and jumps on her back squeezing her hard. One of Catherines goons grabs her and throws her to the floor, pointing a gun at her.

"No!" I scream running towards her, I kick him in the back of the head, making the gun fly in the air, I knock the goon out and help Liz up, pushing her towards mom. I grab the gun and point it at Catherine.

"You shoot I shoot." I say as Zach moves. The goons circle me,

"Get her." Catherine says as I run at her, kicking her gun out her hand, she fights back but I win and eventually have her unconscious on the floor. I point the guns at the goons; my old colleagues. I look at Mark who is walking towards me,

"Mark" I say as I back into a wall, my plan formulating in my mind, "Please?" I say pulling out the tears. I see mom and Joe and dad sneaking forward and I give them a look.

"Cammie, we both know I have to do this." He says as I drop my gun a bit,

"Everybody has a choice." I say as I jump up, kicking two of them in the face, I spin and land on one of their backs, stamping down and hearing it crack. He falls to the floor as me and Mark circle each other.

"Cams, just come with me, you'll get your old room back and everything can go back to how it was." He says, I scoff,

"Never." I say as he lunges at me, I dodge,

"You know you've always been a tricky person to beat, your so small you can dodge blows easily." He says, thinking it will get me off course.

"Don't flatter me." I saw diving between his legs, grabbing his fist and pulling it through with me, flipping him onto his back. I jump up flip him onto his front, sitting on his back and pulling his arms out their sockets. "Remember this move?" I ask as he winces, "You should, you taught it too me." I say laughing, kicking him once as I stood up and walked off.

"Should we handcuff him?" Joe asked as I shook my head,

"No need, he'll be immobile for a week now." I say walking towards the van. "Take her" I say pointing to Catherine. Zach walkes over and picked her up, I handcuff her and tie her up in a few special inescapable knots and throw her in the van.

"Nice day for a run don't you think?" I say as I start to jog back to school with the girls following in suit, leaving a very confused Roseville behind me.


	20. Chapter 20

JPOV

The crowd from Roseville stood there and stared at us as the girls started the run back to Gallagher, you could hear them complaining about their nails and their hair to try and recover our reputation,

"What was that?" Someone asked as a chorus of agreements sounded as they all turned to look at us whilst Matt went and phoned the CIA,

"Erm…" Rachel said as they looked at the bodies on the floor,

"I'm sorry but the information is classified." I said, "The secret service don't want us giving away information on the girl because she is on witness protection." I said as some of them nodded,

"Those bloody posh totties with their late night parties and all these troublesome kids." A woman muttered,

"How do they learn how to fight?" One boy asked, I recognised him as Dillion, one of the common trouble makers harassing the girls.

"We make martial arts compulsory. They can never be to careful with their wealth." Rachel said as Matt came out the van and nodded.

"So what was that?" The woman asked again,

"A kidnapping attempt." Matt answered as they all gasped, "She's the daughter of one of the wealthiest men in the world." Matt said,

"I thought her information was classified?" Dillion asked seeing our slip up,

"She is, that is basic information. I'm surprised you didn't recognise her!" Rachel said, "Shes Macey McHenrys best friend." Rachel said commenting on the stuck up heiress who seemed to look up to Cammie from a distance.

CPOV

As we reached the gates we saw the CIA helicopter land on the roof. I watched the girls go into the school as bubble gum guard stood next to me,

"You've grown a bit Cammie." He said as I looked at him and smiled,

"Just a bit." I replied laughing,

"Last time I saw you, you were ten and causing havoc in this place. You're a legend here." He said laughing, "Girls were talking about you for years…"He said drifting off at the end, I smiled,

"Yeah, well hopefully I'll be safe here again." I said totally not expecting the reply I got from him,

"Cammie, you need to understand, you will never be safe." He said putting his hand on my shoulder, giving me a weak smile and walking back to the gate. I watched him trying to work out what he meant,

"What do you mean I will never be safe?" I asked as a voice boomed my name,

"Cameron Anne Morgan!" I turned to face the director, I winced as I saw his stern expression, I hadn't seen him since he introduced me to Zach.

"Yeah?" I asked as girls around me stopped to watched,

"You've grown so much." He said, "I remember you when you were ten years old running havoc in this place." He said repeating exactly what bubble gum guard had said,

"Yeah…" I said,

"Come on, we need to discuss the town situation." He said,

"Yeah I have some information on the Circle I think I should give to you." I said as I stuffed my hands deep into my pockets, I walked up to him as he put an arm around my shoulders, squeezing my shoulder in a friendly way.

"I cant believe how grown up you are." He said as girls gaped at me as whispers flooded around the school,

"She knows the director?"

"I heard the honeypotted him on a mission when she was thirteen?"

"How is that possible she's been MIA since she was ten!"

I ignored them and contined the walk with the director of the CIA.


	21. Chapter 21

CPOV

We walked through the corridors towards my moms office where we were going to be having this discussion. I passed Joe as he followed behind, glaring at the gossiping girls, now spreading rumours I had murdered the people in Roseville in cold blood. He held open the door to moms office and ushered me in as Joe followed behind. I sat in the chair by her desk as the director sat opposite me. He pulled out a Dictaphone and set it on the table.

"Mr and Mrs Morgan I am afraid you'll have to leave." He said as I glanced at my mom and dad, "Any you too Mr Solomon." He said as Joes smirk faded as he frowned at the director.

"No happening." Mom said, "With all due respect sir, but this is her first ever debriefing and I want to be here for support." Mom insisted,

"I'm sorry Rachel but you all know that its not possible."

"Its okay mom. I'll be fine, I've done loads of them before." I said smiling at her as she nodded and walked out the room, dragging dad and joe with her.

"So, Cammie, where did you learn those moves?" The director started.

RPOV

I shut the door and slid down the wall and Matt knelt beside me, his face inches from mine,

"So what aren't you two telling me and Joe?" He asked as I sighed and put my head in my hands,

"When they took her, they trained her." I said as Joe and Matt nodded, "The didn't train her to save lives though, they trained her to take them." I finished as I saw Matt and Joes face freeze before they both sat on the floor next to me,

"That's what you and Cammie were talking about. That's how she achieved all of her mission objectives." Joe said sighing,

"What are we going to do?" Matt says, "The trustees wont let her stay her if they know she's a trained assassin… they were furious enough with the Blackthorne exchange." I sighed as I leant my head on his shoulder,

"We'll figure something out." I said as we drifted into silence, sitting outside my office on the floor as the bell went telling students to go to their next classes. Girls rushed past us, a few glancing at us wondering what we were doing, three highly trained operatives, sitting on the floor outside my office staring blankly at nothing, holding hands.

CPOV

I stared at the director, "When they took me they trained me as one of their own." I said hoping that would answer his question,

"What do you mean one of their own?" He asked, I sighed

"Their not spies." I said as he nodded,

"I know their not… hence the word terrorist organisation." He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm,

"They trained me as an assassin" I said quietly as he went deathly silent.

"Excuse me?" He asked,

"Their assassins. I'm an assassin." I said, "I'm not proud of it, but I didn't know any better." I said sighing as he gulped,

"Did they ever harm you whilst you were with them?" he asked, I nodded,

"They kept me in a cell for the first few days to check I was definitely changed, then they started to train me, harshley." I said.

"Harshley how?" He pressed,

"If I lost a fight, or made one mistake, I would be punished." I said, "I'd do midnight training and if I so much as made a noise or made the slightest of mistakes, they punished me." The director put his pen down,

"Punished how?" He asked gently, I fiddled with my fingers, "I know this is tough Cammie, but we need to know this for a reason." I sighed as I looked at my shoes,

"Torture." I said, "They'd torture me for punishment." I finished, as he nodded,

"Cammie you know this means I am going to have to get you examined by a CIA doctor to check your okay." He said as I nodded, "Do you mind explaining the torture?" He asked cautiously, I shook my head, holding back the memories, the whips, the chains, the weeks I went with out food. The scorch marks on my back.

"I'd rather not if you don't mind." I said, "Not to be nasty, but I'd rather tell someone like my mom or aunt abby." I said as he nodded getting the message that it was more than just the chains and whips.

"That'll do for the moment Cammie. You done good, now I'm going to have to ask you to go to your room and change into sweats and a baggy t-shirt and then come with me to the CIA." I nodded as I made my way to the door. "Oh and Cammie?" I stopped, my hand resting limply on the door handle, "I'm so sorry I didn't stop this. I tried my best I swear," He said as I smiled at him and walked out. I walked out and straight past the adults sitting on the floor outside,

"Cammie" mom said as the director stood in the door,

"Rachel, Matt, Joe, I need to discuss some things with you." He said as he smiled at me as I made my way to my room to change.

JOE POV

We sat down in the office as the director shut the door and activated the sound proof walls.

"I need to take Cammie into the CIA to be examined." He said as I glanced at Matt,

"Examined how?" Rachel asked,

"Medically. Cammie revealed that whilst she was captured, they would punish her if she made silly little mistakes in her training such as making a noise or something." He said,

"Punished how?" I asked,

"Torture." He said quietly, "She wasn't comfortable telling me what they done to her, so I thought I'd leave that to you Rachel." He said as Rachel nodded. She stood up and walked to the door,

"Rachel, she may look strong, but she is a very broken child."

(AN was gonna end here but I'm feeling nice)

CPOV

I was sitting on my bed contemplating how to get this top on with out re-opening a scar, there was a knock on the door as I fumbled to get a top to cover myself in my polka-dot bra.

"Who is it?" I called out,

"Its me." Mom replied, I relaxed,

"Come in." She came in and sat tenderly on the end of the bed,

"The director told me what happened. Do you want to talk about it?" She asked, I kept a blank face,

"Can you help me change?" I asked handing her my shirt, she nodded and I put my arms up as she slid the shirt over the top, she caught a scar as I winced and hissed through my teeth.

"Sorry, did that hurt?" She asked as she rushed round to my back to check. I heard her gasp as she saw the scars, the burn marks and the slashes. "Cammie I am so sorry!" She said as I straightned out my shirt.

"They did things to me mom." I said, "Worse than that, everytime I made a small mistake I was punished, if I missed a range target by so much as a tincy tiny bit, I was punished." I said, she sat on the bed and pulled me next to her hugging me,

"It's over now Cammie. Nobody is ever going to hurt you again." She said stroking my hair. But I had a gut feeling she was wrong as bubble gum guards words spun in my head,

_You'll never be safe You'll never be safe You'll never be safe You'll never be safe_


	22. Chapter 22

CPOV

At the CIA I was poked, prodded and pinched. They shone things at me, stuck needles in me and took scans, they examined me from head to toe, not missing out anything. I sat in the white sterile room staring at the wall trying to work out what the guard meant. I gave up and resumed my thinking stance, a handstand against the wall. I don't know why but it always helped me to think and figure things out.

"Cammie?" I opened my eyes to see Dad and Joe standing awkwardly in the door way,

"Yes?" I said still in my handstand,

"Erm… we want to talk to you." Joe said as I kicked down out of my handstand and sat on the bed, they sat next to me, one on either side. "We've spoken to the CIA and the trustees, and we have decided to enrol you at Gallagher." He said, I glanced at dad,

"And?" I urged,

"Honey they want us to still train you as a spy. Nobody is allowed to know what your capable off, at all. Okay?" Dad said as I nodded, "I'm so sorry Cammie." Dad said kissing the top of my head and hugging me,

"Me too." I said.

RPOV

I walked into Cammies room and saw her and Matt hugging, Joe was sitting on the bed watching, smiling.

"Cammie, your allowed to leave, come on." I said holding out my hand for her, she smiled and took it. She stopped and turned,

"Uncle Joe?" She said going back to what she would call him when she was younger, "Can you help me to be the best spy ever?" She asked, he smiled and nodded,

"Of course." He said grinning at her. She smiled back and followed me out.

xxXXxx

In the helicopter, Cammie sat by the window sketching something in an old tattered journal. Joe was sitting reading a paper and eating his way through some cake, as me and Matt sat and watched out beautiful daughter in the morning sunlight.

"Hey Cam, what you drawing?" Matt asked standing to go next to her,

"Stuff." Cammie said bluntly shutting the journal so Matt couldn't see.

"How you feeling?" Matt asked, trying to start a conversation,

"Okay, I guess." She said, but something was clearly on her mind,

"Cammie, whats wrong?" I asked squeezing into the window seat next to her, she stared out the window for a while, trying to work out if she should tell me,

"Bubble gum guard." She said as I laughed at her old nickname for him, "He said something that's bugging me." She said, I glanced at Matt who also knew about bubble gum guards history. He used to be undercover in the circle, then he was found out so we offered him refuge to keep him safe. He was a good friend of ours.

"What'd he say honey?" I asked stroking her hair, the golden blonde was shining in the suns light.

"He said I would never be safe." She said as I glanced at Matt,

"I'm sure theres a good explanation for it, why don't you ask him what he meant?" Matt suggested, she nodded.

"Okay." She said smiling.

CPOV

When the helicopter landed, Bex and Liz were standing waiting, Macey a few yards behind.

"Hey guys, Macey." I said as she smiled at me, "I just need to go talk to someone, meet you in our room?" I asked as they nodded and walked off, I walked over to Bubble gum guard,

"Can I asked you something?" He looked down at me and smiled,

"Sure thing." He said,

"What did you mean?" I asked, "When you said I would never be safe." His smiled faltered as he glanced at mom and dad.

"Cams come with me, theres something I want to show you."


	23. Chapter 23

CPOV

Bubble gum guard lead me through the school whilst Joe, dad and mom followed behind me, I followed the guard through the corridors until he came to a door, he pushed it open and ushered me inside. Inside the walls were covered in photographs and notes, a map of the world with string spreading from one place to the other. I looked at one of the images, a small girl with shocking green eyes wearing jeans and a dark green coat, he long golden hair reaching her waist, she was looking at the camera, almost as if it was a glance and it caught her eye. I looked closer at the picture, and realised that girl was me. I looked at all of the images, and realised all the images were of me, from around eleven until fifteen, just before they caught me.

"What is this?" I asked, mom and dad walked in and sat down as Joe looked at an image of me in a hanging from the high bar in the P&E barn.

"this is where we lived those years you were missing, trying to find you, but everytime we got close… you either ran or they took you." Joe said glumly still starring at the image on the wall.

"So what does this have to do with me never being safe?" I asked, the guard stared at the floor as dad turned me to look at him, holding my shoulders,

"Cam, what we mean is the circle are good, really good. And now they know what you can do and what your weaknesses are, they'll never stop trying to get you back." Dad said as I looked at him. I held back the tears as I nodded,

"Sometimes things are a need to know basis for a reason," I started as I sniffed and wiped a tear from the corner of my eyes, "And I don't think I needed to know this." I said as I ran out the room. I heard them calling my name as I dodged inbetween the girls and into my room, throwing myself onto my bed and burying my face into the pillow.

"Are you alright?" Liz asked, I looked at her, "You know if you ever want to talk I am always happy to listen." She said, I smiled at her, "You know when I was ten, my sister went missing on holiday, my parents were so worried they called the police and everything, she was only five, I hacked into all security systems and tracked an old cell they gave us for emergencies. I found her with in three hours." She said, I smiled at her,

"My parents spent years trying to find me." I said as she came over and sat next to me, "Every time they got close to me, either I ran or the circle took me." I said,

"That's not your fault, you didn't know." She said, I smiled,

"It feels like I'm missing something, something big." I said, "something obvious that I should know." I said staring out the window.

"I'm going down to the lab to try an experiment, you want to help me?" I nodded knowing it would be good to take my mind of things for a while. "I'm trying to make a formula that will make hair grow quickly, like waist length in ten minutes, it would be good for field agents who need quick changes." I looked at my stubby short hair in the window.

"You can test on me if you like?" I said as her eyes lit up,

"Really? You don't mind?" She asked, I nodded,

"Yeah, if it works, I think it would be good for me to have a change." I said smiling as we entered the labs. She pointed to a chair and told me to sit down, I did as I was told.

"What you doing?" A deep voice said as Liz squealed as almost dropped the glass she was holding, I looked at Zach, "Hey, you know shes a dangerous one." He said smiling sitting next to me,

"Its only an experiment Zach, don't be so negative." Liz said as I laughed,

"You've changed so much." Zach said moving a strand of hair to behind my ear, "and that's a good thing." He said, I felt a small blush form on my cheeks as Zach laughed gently. "God I've missed you!" He gave me a tight hug as I hugged him back,

"I missed you too." I said,

"You know, I never got to say this when we younger, but I like you, like really like you." I smiled knowing what he meant,

"Me too." I said as we linked hands as Liz walked over with a murky liquid in a small vile.

"Drink" She said as I took it, glanced at Zach and swallowed it. My body went tingly as I felt my hair growing longer.

"IT WORKS! IT WORKS!" Liz screamed as Zach stared at me,

"Erm Liz?" She looked at me as her eyes grew wide, "Oopsie daisy!" She said, I suddenly felt panicky,

"Oopsie daisy?" I repeated, "Whats oopsie daisy?!" I said again as I jumped off the stool, the jump being longer than I thought, I made it too the mirror as I looked in it, my hair was waist length as planned, but I was no longer 5ft 8inch. I was 4ft 5. I was ten years old again.

"ELIZABETH!" I screamed as Zach came up behind me,

"Ah, theres the cute little thing I missed." He said ruffling my hair,

"Watch it Goode!" I said as I saw mom and Joe walk in,

"Whos this?" They asked, I turned and saw shock register on their faces,

"Mom?" I said

**Guys I don't seem to be getting many reviews, so unless I get at least ten, I'm not going to update anymore. So Review!**


	24. Chapter 24

CPOV

"mom?" I said as she stared at me, "Whens dinner?" I asked looking at her expectantly, although my brain was the same and I could remember everything, I couldn't help but sound childish with my new-found energy.

"Erm… Elizabeth, Zachary, may I speak with you a second?" mom said as she glanced at me, "Cam go find uncle Joey, you know where his office is," She said as I smiled and ran out the door and through the halls, up the stairs and towards his office. I knocked on the door and walked in, but he wasn't in there. I looked at his timetable and saw he Cove Ops, I walked out and ran towards the elevators, the image scanned me and let me in, taking my blood as I reached sub level two. Thank God I had high clearance at a young age. I walked quietly through the subs, listening for Joeys voice.

"Name the five places I have touched since I walked into this room!" He said as I walked up to the door way and observed,

"The desk, the chalk, third chair to the left, the door and the back of the chair." A girl said as he nodded,

"With what hand?" He asked, the girls went deathly silent as I said,

"Your left." He looked at me and froze, "Although your right handed, you favour your left making you more prone to using it to complete everyday activites rather than your right hand which you use for writing and shooting." I said walking in and climbing onto his desk.

"Cammie?" He asked, I nodded, "What happened? He asked still looking at me,

"Liz happened" I said as he nodded, finally understanding what was happening.

"Please tell me this wears off?" I look at him, shrug and throw my hands up,

"How am I sup'osed to know? Go ask the genius who done it!" I said giving him my duh face.

"I will still punish you Cameron no matter how old you are so loose the tone." He said sternly as I looked at him,

"Sorry" I mumbled as he smiled,

"Girls, class is dismissed whilst I deal with this little trouble maker." He said

"Isnt that Cammie Morgan?" "That's what she used to look like?" "No way is that the Chameleon" and many other things along those lines floated down the corridor as the girls walked away.

"Cammie, tell me what happened" he said,

"Lizaskedmetohelpherwithanexperimenttogrowhairandt henishrunk" I reeled off at one time, He looked at me,

"Slowly" He repeated as I took a deep breath,

"Liz asked me to help her with an experiment to grow hair and then I shrunk" I said sighing at the end, "Do you have cake?" I asked, he chuckled at me,

"Go to the chef and ask." I smiled and ran off, "Hold up, your not going on your own wait for me!" He said grabbing hold of my hand as we both walked up to the elevator where I stood jumping up and down until the door opened and still gripping Joes hand, I dragged him out of the elevator and towards the kitchen singing

"Cake Cake Cake Cake, Cammie wants Cake!" We walked through the grand hall and into the kitchen,

"Cammie wants some cake if that's okay with you?" Joe asked,

"I thought Cammie out grew her cake fase and isn't she old enough to come get it herself?" The chef replied with out turning around.

"Yeah, erm… turn around?" Joe said, the chef turned around and gasped as he saw me, halfway onto the kitchen side, reaching greedily for the double chocolate cake that was just out of my grasp.

"Cammie?" He asked, I turned and gave him a big grin,

"Hello!" I said cheerfully waving at him, I almost lost my balance but regained it quickly, "May I have some cake?" I asked him giving him puppy dog eyes,

"Yes you may, but not that cake. Here." He said giving me a muffin, "I made a few extra for the teacher table but I'm sure they'll survive" He said bending down and ruffling my hair,

"Thank you" I said as I smiled and ran out the kitchen and towards my room,

"Hey Squirt!" Abby said as I ran past,

"Hey Aunt Abby!" I said back as she froze and turned to look at me,

"You've shrunk. I swear you were sixteen…" She said as Joe ran up behind her, "She was, until she helped Liz with and experiment." He said as she nodded,

"Abby come play with me!" I said grabbing her hand, "Joey come too!" I grabbed both their hands with one of mine, supporting my muffin in the other as I dragged them to my room.

"Holy smoke!" Macey said when I walked in, "Cammie?" She asked,

"Shouldn't you be in class?" Abby said,

"No, my next class is at eleven, its now… nuts!" She said as she grabbed her books as it dawned on her that it was now ten past eleven. I swung myself onto my bed,

"Can we play hide and seek?" I asked, Abby and Joe exchanged a worried glance, "Pleeeeeeeease?" I asked as dad burst in with mom close behind.

"Cammie?"


	25. Chapter 25

CPOV

"DADDY!" I screamed as I ran into my dads arms, hugging him, "We're going to play hide and seek!" I cheered, "You play too!" I said pointing at mum and him, indicating I really wanted them to play.

"Okay squirt, I'll count you and your dad go hide." I nodded as she started counting, "Un, deux," Abby started in French as me and dad started running down the hall way, we found a window seat and climbed in, both of us hugging our knees,

"Cammie, I'm going to ask you a question and I need you to answer it truthfully" Dad said, I nodded, "When we went to the circus, and that lady dropped the tissue… did you see anything?" He asked, I looked at him and shook my head,

"No, but I know what was on it." He looked at me as I signalled for him to lean in as I whispered in his ear, "It was a list of names of previous circles leaders who if you can find, can bring the circle down." I said as he looked at me,

"Could you tell me those names Cammie?" He asked as I shook my head,

"The man said I'm not allowed to tell anybody." I said, "He said if I told somebody, I'd be in big big trouble." Dad nodded,

"Ah but you see, if you tell me, I can help you Camster." I felt the tears well in my eyes as the older me knew what the man meant by big big trouble. He meant I'd be killed. I shook my head again,

"I really cant, it'll make him mad." I whispered,

"Can you tell me the mans name?" I nodded,

"He calls himself Steve" dad nodded,

"Steve." I nodded, "And you cant tell me anything else because it will make Steve mad?" I nodded as I put my pudgy finger up to my lips as we heard the soft footsteps of Abby coming closer. Through a gap in the curtain I saw him, beckoning me to follow him. I slipped out of the curtain with out dad noticing as I slipped over to steve who took my hand and pulled me towards the passageway.

MPOV

"Gotcha!" Abby said pulling the curtain back as I sat there as she scanned the seat, "What did you do with Cammie?" She asked I looked beside me as I saw Cammie was no longer next to me.

"I don't know… she was just here…" I said as I stood up looking around, "Cammie?" I called as I heard no answer, "CAMERON MORGAN GET HERE NOW!" I yelled hoping to scare her into coming out,

"Matt she isn't here, lets go look for her." Abby said pulling my away,

CPOV

Steve opened up the passage way as he grabbed me harshly by the elbow and tugged me through the dingy passageway.

"Ouch, that hurts!" I said as I tried to prise my arm out of his grasp, he gripped harder as he sped up, I felt a panic rise inside of me as the older me and the younger me, realised this wasn't going to end good, he pulled me through a door, "Please let go!" I said a bit louder as his nails dug into my skin, we got into the room as he flung me into the corner. He pulled the light on as I saw Steve towering over me,

"You said too much" He said as he knelt beside me. I'd seen Steve a few times when I was younger, but as I got older he left me alone, apparently he changed his mind now after Lizs experiment went wrong.

"I barely said anything!" I said louder than anticipated, his eyes went cold as he stood up, he brought his hand up high as he swung it down, slapping me around the face. The slap echoed around the room as my cheek flared red hot.

"You told him about me. That is too much!" Steve said pacing around the room as I sat in the corner clutching my cheek.

"I'm sorry" I whispered as he stopped, stroked his chin and rushed over picking me up by my hair,

"Your sorry are you? Your sorry!" His face was a few inches from mine as he scoffed, "If your sorry now, your gonna be down right humiliated later." He shoved me back down hard against the ground as my head hit the wall behind me making my vision cloud over for a few seconds. A circus tune circled around my head; a forever spinning tornado of music, taunting me.

"please" I asked, "I wont say anything else, just please let me go." I said as tears rolled down my cheeks, "I wont talk to anyone!" I begged as he leant on the table,

"No." he said, "No, I cant risk that. I cant let you leave." He said as I stared at him, shocked at the fact he was going to hold me hostage,

"I thought you were my friend!" I said as he walked over, he unlocked the chains on the table; the torture table. He walked over to me, "I thought we were friends! I'm sorry Steve!" I yelled trying to back away from him as far as I could. As he grabbed me by my hair, hoisting me up as he grabbed me around the waist letting my hair fall as I let out a shrill scream at the pain. I sqirm in his arms, desperate to get out. I kicked and hit him with my ten year old hands as he lays me on the table trying to pin my arms and legs down. I kick up catching him in the jaw knocking him backwards. I take my opportunity and run,

"DADDY!" I scream as I run as fast as I can back the way we came, "DADDY! MOMMY!" I screamed as I ran, I heard Steve catching up behind me, "HELP ME!" I let out another shrill scream as Steve caught me around the waist, hoisting me up and trying to cover my mouth as I continued to scream.

MPOV

Walking through the halls I slide down a wall trying to think of where Cammie could hide,

"daddy!" I heard a small voice scream, I look up on high alert, "daddy! Mommy!" I stand up and face the way the noise came from, "help me!" She screams again as I hear her let out a shrill scream. I come face to face with a brick wall, an entrance I never knew existed. Opening it up I run down the twisting corridors until I come to a room, I see Cammie tied to a table as a man injects her with a liquid which makes her go cross eyed as she passes out.

"CAMMIE!" I yell as I run at the guy and knock him out. I scoop Cammie up as I look at her, she has a red handmark on her face and her heads bleeding at the back. I watch her face as her features change and she slowly changes back into the sixteen year old Cammie she was before. I hear a scuff as I turn to see Steve standing up. I look him in the eye as I recognise him,

"Sanders." I say recognising him from Blackthorne, "What did my daughter ever do to you?" I ask as he smiles at me,

"Its not what she's done, its what she's capable of doing with what she knows up there" he says gently tapping his head. The lights go off and on and Steve has disappeared. I press the code on my secret watch sending the school into a code black as I run with Cammie towards the infirmary.


	26. Chapter 26

Omg guys sorry this isn't a chapter but I just read through all of the reviews (all 160 whatever of them) and it turned out a lot of them hadn't been sent to my email and I'd like to thank all of you who have reviewed. Sorry I didn't get them earlier!

Krazy Kid 500

Oh and Jommie Obsessed Zammie Lover, I am so so sorry I didn't do the Greenday idea but I read it just after I had written the last chapter but don't worry, I have an idea to mix them up a bit later ;P


	27. Chapter 27

**Was listening to some Greenday songs and saw one called wake me up when September ends, whats after September? October, when did Cammie wake up in the Alps? October (as far as my memory remembers) and the song seemed perfect to Cammies situation is OSOT! BTW this is for Jommie Obsessed Zammie Lover who sent me the funniest and sweetest review ever! **

CPOV

I woke up in the infirmary and saw dad and Joe whispering at the end of my bed, I brushed my fingers over the weight on my forhead as I felt red hot pain sear through my head,

"You know its not polite to whisper!" I said jokingly as they turned around, stunned that I was awake,

"Cammie are you okay?" Dad asked sitting on the bed beside me, I nodded,

"Please don't let me see Steve again." I said hugging him, "I don't want to see Steve again." Dad nodded as he hugged me back,

"Its okay Kiddo, I wont let you see Steve again." He rubbed soothing circles on my back as the nurse came in,

"Cammie its time to check your head. Sit forward." She instructed as she undone the bandaging on my head and poked me. "Your heads healed up well, you can leave. Just don't get to beat in P&E" she said smiling. As I walked past the window I saw I was no longer ten years old, I was back to my normal self.

"Dad can Bex, Zach, Macey, Liz and I go out to get some ice-cream?" I asked,

"Sure check with your mom first but it should be fine." He said as mom walked around the corner,

"You can go as long as you wear this and stick to the others like glue!" She said handing me a watch with a big red panic button on it. I smiled at her,

"Thanks mom." She smiled,

"No problem kiddo, now go get changed, I'll get the girls to meet you in the foyer in five minutes." She said as I walked towards my room to get changed.

XXXX(PAGE BREAK)XXXX

We walked through the town with our ice-creams as we sat on a bench,

"You know its mega busy considering everyone is supposed to be in school." Liz said as we all nodded our agreement,

"Yeah, I wonder why?" Bex replied showing no interest at all in the activities of the citizens around us, I watched one group of girls walk towards the town hall where flapping in the wind was a poster. A massive poster I cant believe I missed. I gasped and dropped my ice-cream and I pointed towards the massive poster,

"MACEY WE HAVE TO GO IN THERE! GREENDAY ARE IN THERE!" I screamed, grabbing hold of her arm and dragging her over,

"Whoa cams, slow down" Zach said grabbing my arm, "Whats so amazing about Greenday? Their only a band!" He said as I stared at him in horror,

"Only a band!" I scoffed, "Not just a band, but only THE greatest band of all time!" I said jumping up and down like a six year old,

"Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road  
Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go  
So make the best of this test, and don't ask why  
It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time

It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right,  
I hope you had the time of your life" I sang as they just stared at me, "I have to get into that concert!" I said again as Macey sighed,

"Fine" Zach grabbed my hand as we followed Macey towards the hall where we walked straight past the huge line of fans,

"Excuse me miss, you need to line up," A guy said blocking our path, Macey looked at him evily as she said in the bitchiest tone she could,

"Excuse me? Do you know who I am?" The guy stumbled over his words, "I am Macey McHenry and if I want to go into this concert, I will." She said "You got a problem with that?" She snapped pushing past as we all followed her, living up to our schools image.

"Thanks Maccey" I said hugging her,

"Well since we're here lets make it worth wile…." She said stalking towards a chaperone,

"I want to go backstage and meet the band." She said, "Now" the chaperone looked at her,

"I'm sorry miss but you cant…" The woman started as Macey stepped forward, her combat boots hitting the floor with a thud and the man backed into the wall.

"My father is the Senator, and I will go backstage even if it means ringing him!" Macey said, "Are we clear?" She said as the man nodded nervously,

"This way" He said leading us backstage.

"Oh my god, I think Im gonna die!" I said taking over exaggerated breaths to prove me point, Zach smiled at me,

"Not today Gallagher Girl." A few passers by looked at us with disgust and gave the Gallagher Glare

"Whats us spud? Jealous you can hang out with the rich kids?" Macey taunted as we continued backstage,

"Guys listen up, you got some guests!" The man called as the band walked around the corner and looked at Macey then me and a grin spread across their faces.

"Ah the brilliant Macey McHenry!" Billie said as Tre and Mike laughed, "Never thought I'd see the day when we'd have a senators daughter demanding to see us,

"Don't flatter yourself, she begged me to get us in and to be honest it was this or kill her." Macey said as Tre sniggered but we knew how easily she could have really killed me and made it look like an accident.

"Omg its really you!" I said walking up to Billie and poking his face, feeling it to make sure its real, Zach grabbed my hand and pulled me back,

"Erm… is she okay?" Mike asked looking concerned,

"Yeah she's fine, just a bit starstruck that's all" Zach as I stared at them in awe,

"I absolutely love you guys!" I screamed throwing my self at them and hugging them, "ZACH TAKE A PICTURE!" I screamed at him as he fumbled to grab his cell phone, he took the pictures as I stared at them,

"YO! Can I get some pictures of these dudes for them to sign for me!" Macey screamed ad peopled started running around trying to find it for her, eventually someone came back with three individual pictures of the band, a CD and a t-shirt and a pen and handed them to Macey who threw them at me, I got them to sign the CD and the images and I put the t-shirt on.

"Guys two minutes till your on!" A guy yelled as they smiled,

"Sorry Cammie, but we gotta go" Tre said as they walked off towards the stage.

**Sorry the format went weird at the end I was typing in the dark and I hit a button and messed it up, hope you enjoyed it, will update soon with more **


	28. Chapter 28

CPOV

After Zach carried me out of the wings and set me down, Bex slapped me across the face,

"Ah-hey! What was that for sweetpea?" I asked, the coffee from earlier going to my head as a tingly feeling came over me, the image of the waitress with her shocking red hair and emerald eyes and the way she smiled at us with a massive smile showing her pearly whites.

"Don't call me sweetpea and calm the bloody hell down, we have a rep to maintain" a few girls walked past as Bex added in a snobby "biatch" at the end to keep up the rep. I smiled,

"Only if zachy-poo gives me a kissey wissy!" I said spinning on Zach and lifting onto my tip-toes to reach his lips, he smirked as he gave me a peck on the lips and I grabbed hold of his hands, swinging them between us as we walked back to the school. I had my t-shirt on and was dizzily humming a song as I struggled to clear the fog that was clouding my head. We made it too the school as I pushed open the double wood doors as strutted into foyer,

"I'm baaaaaaack! Who missed me?" I yelled as I strutted over to a random eight grader and pointed a finger at her, "Did you miss me? I hope you missed me." Zach grabbed my shoulders and muffled an apology to the freaked out girl as he guided me through the hall,

"Ah Cameron" it was my moms voice as I spun around to face her, "I've been looking for you, how was your day out?" She said walking over, I stumbled forward a bit,

"My evening out with this strapping gentleman was very pleasant, the next best thing would to have tea and crumpets with the queen" I said in a spot on English accent, "Or maybe boxing with a kangaroo in the diggery doo daa woods in the Australian outbacks." I said with a perfect Australian accent. Mum gave me a funny look as she held me at arms length as I started to sway,

"Is she drunk?" she asked as I smiled and breathed in her face,

"Nope" I smiled as I yelled "CHEERS!" I saw the earth start to sway as it all started to blend into a massive blur as the darkness started to creep in. The last image I saw before I passed out was the waitress in the coffee shop. With her shocking red hair and her shocking green eyes. The eyes that looked so much like Zachs eyes, but cold. That looked so much like Catherines. Then I realised the biggest mistake I could have possibly made and it slipped right in front of my eyes. I felt my self drop through the air towards the hard concrete floor, as I heard my name being called but seemed to far away, hitting something hard as I felt my head start the throb and something trickling down the side of my face. The blackness that finally took over from the pain.


	29. Chapter 29

RPOV

Cammies eyes started to roll back in her head and she seemed dazed and unfocused, "Cammie?" I asked trying to grab her attention and she stumbled closer to Zach, "Cammie!" I said louder as girls started to watch, then before any of us could do something, she landed on the floor with a thud, her head bouncing off the floor before she started having a seizure.

"Joe!" I screamed as Joe came running up the stairs, he and Zach lent over Cammie as they checked her pulse and tried to stop her seizure,

"Rebecca go get the nure! NOW!" Joe instructed as he rolled Cammie on her side and opened her air way, she vomited all over the floor before going still. "Cammie, can you hear me? Cam?" Joe asked tapping her face gently and shaking her,

"Gallagher Girl, please wake up!" Zach begged as I held back the tears and took hold of her hand,

"Please Cameron, I cant loose you too." Joe put his arm around me as the medical staff rushed towards us with a stretcher.

XXXXXPAGE BREAKXXXXXX

I sat in the chair next to Cammies bed, Zach had his head on the bed where he had drifted off holding her hand. I looked at her, her face that so much resembled mine, the eyes that had the same mischievous sparkle as Matts. The smile that would spread on her face every moment of every day, no matter how bad the situation. The sarky comebacks she always seemed to have.

"How is she?" Bex asked handing me a cup of coffee, I smiled as she continued, "You know, she's always so quiet yet has such a large personality. She doesn't know it but she's what holds our year together. Shes always there for every one and always ready to forgive." She said sitting on the window sill with her cup of tea.

"I know, I cant loose her. I cant loose the cheerful teenage girl who is always up to some kind of mischief. I just cant." I say as I feel the tears welling up in my eyes, as my walls fell down.

"Its alright Mrs Morgan, Cams strong, she'll pull through." Bex said handing me a box of tissues, yet looking at her frail body in the bed, oxygen running into her nose through a thin tube, and the various other tubes sticking out her mouth, the wires and needles in her arms. The tube flushing out her stomach. I wiped a tear as I looked at the pale skin that once glowed and the thin cracked lips that once was always smiling. The thin girl who was once so active. And I couldn't help but think that she may not be so lucky this time.

Sorry these chapters are so short but the next one will be longer, just trying to figure out where I am going to take this story so **REVIEW ME ANY IDEAS**


	30. Chapter 30

CPOV

Burning. All I felt was burning. I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't, I tried to talk or to scream but I couldn't. I struggled for what seemed like forever before my eyes shot open. I looked around but all I could see was blackness.

"Mom?" I called, "Joe!" I called louder, I spun in circles but everywhere I looked, I saw blackness that went on for miles. "Somebody please!" I called again, hoping somebody might be able to hear me. I started walking forward, my hands outstretched and taking pigeon steps so I didn't trip or walk into something. I walked for a good ten minutes and still came to nothing but darkness. I was about to turn around and go back to my first spot in the blackness, but when I turned there was a door.

"Hello?" I asked again as I gently twisted the door handle and pulled it open. Inside was dad, hanging by ropes from the ceiling over a massive drop onto metal blades. "Dad?" I asked looking at his thing frame and dark eyes.

"Cammie." He whispered, "Be Careful" He said as the door slammed shut, I reached for the handle again and yanked it open, only to find Catherine, standing there with a gun pointed at my moms head,

"Ah Cameron, so nice of you to join us, now, take a seat." She said as I looked at my moms face, blank. "Now tell us what we want to know and nobody get hurt." She said, I froze in place, unable to move, or to speak, or to do anything, as I felt a gun being pressed against my lower back.

"Enjoy your death Cameron." Zach said as he fired the gun and I fell to the floor in agony.

ZPOV

I woke up to loud bleeping; I looked at Cammies heart monitor and saw it going crazy. She was probably panicking or having a bad dream, depending what concoction the circle gave her. Suddenly the bleeping stopped and went flat line,

**Code blue, code blue, code blue**

Rang out through out the hospital as nurses rushed in, they tried to usher me out the room,

"Please, I want to be with her!" I screamed as Rachel and Joe rushed in,

"Let the boy stay!" Joe said as he rushed next to Rachel to Cammies bedside, holding her hand and begging her to wake up. The nurse ran out to grab something and came back in with defrilbriators (a/n cant spell it, it's the electric thing that shocks the heart into working again). The pulled the gown open and started working as we begged for her to come back. Suddenly the machine started bleeping again as we all sighed with relief.

"I know what they gave her!" Dr fibs screamed as he charged into the hospital room, "It's a poison known as dainty dreams, the patient goes into a coma and cant hear the world around them, instead they wake up in a dark place where all their family are in danger and their friends turn against them. Sometimes even kill them." He said,

"Figured" I mumbled as Fibs messed around with her drip and poured the antidote into it. We waited for a good half hour before her eyes started twitching, and tears started to roll down her face.

"Cammie" Rachel whispered. She started wimpering as I took her hand and squeezed it lightly, her eyes shot open as she looked at us all, confusion registering in her mind.

"but…" She said as we all sat and waited, "But Catherine had you, and you!" She spun on me looking deadly, "You shot me!" I looked at her shocked.

"Cammie no, the poison meant that you dreamed your family were in danger and your friends turned against you. I would never hurt you." I said as I scotched closer and hugged her, she snuggled into me as I hugged her tightly in my arms making a silent promise never to let her go.


	31. Chapter 31

CPOV

Wrapped in Zachs arms I felt safe, like no harm could ever come to me again. But I new as long as I was alive, and as long as I had knowledge, the circle were never going to let me go. I snuggled in deeper into Zachs chest as he tightened his arms around me.

"Cammie, are you okay?" mom said sitting on the edge of the bed stroking my hair which was now a little above my waist, I sighed,

"I'll be fine." I said as they got the hint I wasn't going to be talking anytime soon. "Can I go eat in the grand hall?" I asked realizing it was nearly dinner,

"Lets see what the nurse says but I don't see any problem with it" Mom said.

Half an hour later, and fifteen minutes into dinner the nurse gave me the all clear as Zach, mom and I slowly made our way to the grand hall, me on crutches, Zach holding the drip pole up so I could hobble better, and mom standing there ready to catch me if I stumble and fall. Joe had already left to see to the girls at dinner.

JPOV

I walked into the grandhall to see Bex and Tina fighting, a crowd had gathered around to see who would win,

"Don't you ever talk of Cammie like that again!" Bex said performing the perfect lenzouski move on Tina flawlessly. As Tina hit the floor with a thud, Bex dived on her as Tina rolled, Bex grabbed her ankle yanking her back, "If you ever, EVER, say anything like that again, you'll wake up gagged, tied and at the bottom of the ocean near cuba!" Bex said as I coughed, all the girls spun and looked at me apart from Bex who was fixated on hurting Tina.

"Ms Baxter please let Ms Walters up." I said, she stayed pressing hard on Tinas throat, "Ms Baxter!" I said sternly,

"Not until she apologises!" Bex screams and presses harder against a dis colouring Tina,

"Bex, please let her up, she probably didn't mean any harm" The soft voice from behind me go Bexs attention as she released Tina a bit,

"Cammie?" She asked, I turned to see Cammie standing in some skinny jeans and a Blackthorne sweatshirt with Morgan on the back; her dads, she had uggs on and her hair tied in a messy bun, her face had gained some more colour and her chapped lips looked less red. She had a needle in her hand hooked into the drip Zach was currently holding. "Cammie your okay!" She said as she ran at her and hugged her, Cammie stumbled back as Zach placed a hand on her back to steady her,

"Easy Bex, I'm old woman!" Cam laughed and in her eyes I could see she was tired,

"Cam you sitting with us or with your friends?" Rachel asked,

"I'll sit with them, I'll be okay." She said as her mom hugged her and Cam made her way to her seat.

**Guys please review, also check out my new story CIVILIAN WITH KNOWLEDGE. I just got a new laptop so sorry if I'm a bit slow updating, I'm still trying to figure it out…**

** KrazyKid500**


	32. Chapter 32

CPOV

Sitting with my friends, I watched and observed. They all seemed so cheerful and carefree, I looked at Zach who was holding my hand gently and laughing at something Bex had just said, I smiled at how happy they are. I looked towards the teachers table where mum and joe were watching me carefully, I put on my best smile and waved as they gave me an uncertain wave back.

"I'm going to get some more food" I said as I walked to the back to get some cake. Picking up my plate and putting a big slice of chocolate cake on it, I made my way back, but not before my head started pounding. I made back to the table and tried to ignore it, "Has anyone got head ache tablets?" I asked as I put my hand against my head.

"You alright Cam?" Bex asked as Zach pushed my hand of my head and felt my temperature,

"She's burning up." He said as he cupped my face in my hands and made me look him in the eyes, "Its probably a fever, do you want to go to your room?" He asked as I nodded, suddenly very tired. As I stood I felt my legs wobbly as Zach held an arm around my back, propping me up as we walked towards the doors,

"Zach, is she okay?" I heard mom call as I heard Zach reply,

"Looks like a fever, I'm gonna take her too her room, if she gets worse I'll take her to the nurse." I heard him say as he half carried me up the steps to my room, where he laid me in bed, laying next to me stroking my hair as I drifted off to sleep.

ZPOV

I had been laying beside Cammie for a good hour and a half when the girls walked in, "Is she okay?" Liz asked kneeling beside the bed and studying Cammies peaceful face.

"Yeah, she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, her temperatures gone down a lot so it may have just been that she was tired." I said stroking Cammies soft hair that I had tucked behind her ear as a small smile appeared on her perfect pink lips.

"Why don't you come with us for a swim in the lake for a bit, Cammie will be fine in here on her own. We can monitor her through the web link we have in here." Macey said,

"Web link?" I asked,

"Yeah, after the whole circle thing, Ms Morgan had it put in to keep an eye on the room and Cammie etc. Its linked to our smart watches and laptops and well as Ms Morgans, Mr Solomons and the security teams laptops." Bex explained as I nodded and eased off the bed.

CPOV

I felt a presence as I kept my eyes shut. I felt much better after my sleep and no longer had a pounding headache. I felt something cool on my head as I opened one eye,

"Get up quietly, we don't have long." A man in a balaclava said as I looked at the gun between my eyes, "Move!" He whisper yelled at me as I sat up and slipped on my shoes, gently pressing the panic button still situated on my wrist. We walked towards the door, "Cant you walk faster?" He asked as I shook my head,

"What if I call someone for help?" I asked softly as another guy came over and threw me over his shoulder like a sack of spuds,

"Then this goes bang and you go bye bye!" The guy said as he checked for the all clear and they ran down the corridor and into a secret passage way and into another room. Tying me to a chair,

"Now, if you move, the bomb goes bang, and if anyone uses this passageway, the bomb will start counting down. Now you have a choice, talk to us or stay in here." The guy removed his mask as I looked at his face,

"What if I was to just move and blow us all up?"

"Then your friends go down with you." He said sniggering as he cocked the gun and pointed it too my head, "Now, tell me what you know…"


End file.
